Game of Disguise
by garnette-lovegood
Summary: Sakura works as a maid in Syaoran's mansion.Unfortunately she fell in love with her master.Syaoran doesn't really care about his maid.But when Sakura offered by a once in a lifetime opportunity,will he fell in love with his maid?Full summary inside!SS!
1. Default Chapter

AN: Well, another story about Cardcaptor Sakura from me. Hope you will like it because I thought this plot wass kind of different. Please enjoy…   
  
Disclaimer: Really, I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. Because if I did, I will have a cup of tea with Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen right now (you know what I mean right? I'm gonna be damn rich!)   
  
Full Summary: Sakura works as a maid in Syaoran's huge mansion. Unfortunately, she fell in love with him. An arrogant Syaoran who happens to be a player doesn't really care about his maid. But when Sakura was offered with a once in a lifetime opportunity, will he change his opinion? And fall for his maid?   
  
**Game of disguise   
  
What's it all about   
**  
"Sakura!!! Sakura!!!"   
  
The girl whose name was being called rushed into her master's room. Sakura Kinomoto is 20 years old and had been working for the Li family for two years. She was hired especially to serve Syaoran Li, the heir of Li Corporation, the biggest company in China. And why is the heir of such a company live here? In Tomoeda, Japan? Well, let's just say that he was a very stubborn guy and refused his mother's will to be a diligent student. Yes, Syaoran Li was supposed to study here in Japan, but Yelen Li had made a wrong decision to ever let her younger brother, Chen, to look after her only son. Chen Li was a major player when he was young. And he was about to teach his nephew, how to be a good player. Li man got to do what a Li man got to do.   
  
"Come in."   
  
After she heard his approval, Sakura came into the room. Syaoran was dressed in a grey shirt and black trousers. His wet bangs were hanging from his head. He always looked gorgeous for Sakura.   
  
"Is there anything you need Mr. Li?" Sakura asked nervously.   
  
"Yes, did you see my car keys?" Syaoran didn't even look at Sakura's form. He was busy looking for his car key behind his desk.   
  
"No sir, but let me help you to find it."   
  
"You better."   
  
They looked for the key for almost fifteen minutes when finally Syaoran gave up.   
  
"Damn! Where's the fucking key? Sakura, is there any other car in the garage?"   
  
"Yes sir. Do you want to use the SUV or the Mercedes?"   
  
"I'll take the Mercedes. Where's the key?" Syaoran asked as he took his black jacket with a silver wolf on its back.   
  
"In the key cabinet downstairs, do you want me to take it, sir?"   
  
"No, I know where it is. You just clean my room. I don't want it to smell like this when I come home."   
  
As soon as Syaoran left the room, Sakura let out a long breath. 'God, I always feel like that whenever he's around. I can't breathe easy.' Sakura looked around the room. 'Hmm… I wonder what he did last night; this room is such a mess.' She started to pick up some of Syaoran's dirty clothes. Then, she realized that there was a new photo on his desk. She picked it up and saw Syaoran with his black convertible Lexus (is there any of those? Well, let's just pretend there is… o). 'He looks gorgeous, as always.' Sakura thought. It's been a year since she fell in love with her boss. At first, she saw him as a very arrogant and cocky person. But slowly, she saw his other personality, his loving and caring side which rarely shone in front of other people. Even though he never been that loving, but he never insulted his staff. He never looked down on them and always treated them like his family. Maybe it's because he lived alone in this huge mansion with only his staff, such as maids, gardeners, drivers, and etc. Sakura knew that he has an uncle named Chen, and he sometimes visited his nephew. But actually, Sakura didn't really like Uncle Chen, she thought that he's too much of a pervert for his age.

* * *

_Syaoran   
_  
"So? What's up Uncle Chen?" Syaoran asked as he took a sip on his beer.   
  
Chen gave him a photo of a girl. She looked very beautiful. She has long black hair with brown reddish eyes and a strong sex appeal. Syaoran felt like he knew the girl. But unfortunately, he couldn't remember who.   
  
"Who's this girl? I think I've seen her somewhere." Syaoran asked again.   
  
"Of course you've seen her, Xiao lang. She's your distant cousin, Ling Mei Lin."   
  
"Ah yes, Mei Lin. What about her uncle? Is she our next target?"   
  
"Bravo! Yes she is. She moved to Japan last week. You know why? She became a very famous model back there in Hong Kong but she has a very big opportunity here in Japan. She'll shoot a movie here."   
  
"Great. You always have the best girl Uncle Chen, no wonder you were such a player back then." Syaoran grinned.   
  
"Well thank you my cute nephew, please don't waste my title back then, that's why we did all this." Chen smiled to his nephew.   
  
"Don't worry uncle; you know I'am always glad to do this. But, how about Ryu?"   
  
Chen Li's face tightened when he heard the name. Ryu Hiiragizawa was his arch rival. He was the best player in Japan. And Chen Li was the best player in China. They always competed for the same girl because they always wanted the best, whether it was supermodel, actress, or daughters of rich families. Until now, they always compete. But they knew, it's not their era anymore, it's time for younger guys. And that is why Chen Li has Syaoran and Ryu Hiiragizawa has Eriol.   
  
"I think he'll be after Ling too. So we gotta have the best plan. Now listen, tonight there will be a party at Starlight Club and I know Ling will be there too. You have to be there and make a move on her. It's already a plus that she's your distant cousin."   
  
"That's great. Let's do this tonight."

* * *

_Sakura   
_  
"Boy I think that I'm in love with you… you got me doing silly things when it comes to you…"   
  
Sakura was singing happily in front of the clothes washer when suddenly Tomoyo surprised her.   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"Hoee! Tomoyo! You scared me! What's up?" Sakura dried her hands with her sheets.   
  
"Nothing, I was just finished mopping the living room. God, I'm tired… so Sakura, I see that you're still in love with our master, aren't you?" Tomoyo teased Sakura.   
  
"Mou… Leave it Tomoyo, you know I do… ssshh… don't be too loud, I don't want Shiao Chin overhearing us…"   
  
Shiao Chin is another maid in the mansion. Sakura and Tomoyo didn't really like her. She was such a greedy person. And she always tried to get attention from Syaoran. They knew that Shiao Chin didn't like Syaoran, she only wanted him to increase her salary.   
  
"Yeah, that witch. She reported Naoko to master Li yesterday, you know why? Because Naoko broke a plate, that's crazy you know! Fortunately master Li didn't seem to really care about it." Tomoyo said.   
  
"That should serve her well!"   
  
"Who got served?"   
  
Tomoyo and Sakura suddenly turned their heads. And there she was, the witch herself, Shiao Chin.   
  
"Oh, hey Shiao Chin. Finished your job?" Tomoyo asked nicely.   
  
"Who got served? Didn't you hear what I said?" Shiao Chin asked coldly. She stared at both Sakura and Tomoyo. Her eyes full of fire.   
  
"Chill, girl. Nobody got served, we were just gossiping about some actresses." Sakura tried to cool her down.   
  
"Yeah, Sakura would you help me cleaning the dining room?" Tomoyo asked. She didn't want Sakura and herself around Shiao Chin anymore.   
  
"Sure Tomoyo, Ja Shiao Chin."   
  
They walked out of the washing room as fast as they could. Shiao Chin's eyes followed them. She knew what they were talking about her. But who cares anyway? She'll have what she wants. Those stupid girls didn't really know anything about the outside world after all. Shiao Chin thought they were too naïve. She then walked out of the room as well. She needed something to be reported to her master when he came home.

* * *

_Later that evening…   
_  
"I'm going home Tomoyo, you staying here tonight?"   
  
Sakura packed her clothes and stuff. She worked in the mansion at day but she always returned home at night. She had her family waiting for her at home, her father and her older brother. Her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto wasn't working anymore because of his health. And her brother, Touya, worked as a waiter in a café. Even though they were not rich, they were still living happily, just because they had each other.   
  
"Yeah, I have to. My mom still works in Osaka. I wonder when she would come back."   
  
"Hey, I believe she'd be back in no time. You can live in my house you know. I know my house is not that big, but it's still better than staying here." Sakura touched Tomoyo's shoulder gently. She always treated her like her sister.   
  
"Thanks Sakura. But I have to tell master first. Maybe next time?" Tomoyo smiled.   
  
"Sure. My house is always welcome for you."   
  
"Okay. Be careful, Sakura." She kissed her cheek.   
  
"Ja, Tomoyo."   
  
Tomoyo walked Sakura to the gate and waved goodbye.   
  
'What a tiring day' Sakura sighed. 'And the worst thing is master Li hasn't come home yet… a full day without him seems so empty…' Sakura murmured.   
  
"Hey young lady!"   
  
Sakura turned her head and saw a lady standing by a black limo. She thanked God it was not some silly perverted guys. The lady looked like a tourist. She had light brown hair that flew under her shoulder and she was wearing a light blue suit. Her figure was so beautiful.   
  
"Me?" Sakura asked dumbly.   
  
The lady nodded her head and smiled. "Yes, you. Can you come here for a minute?"   
  
Sakura walked towards the parked limo. 'God, she must be very rich having that kind of vehicle." Sakura thought.   
  
"Are you lost, mam?" Sakura asked nicely. Somehow, the lady looked very familiar to Sakura. She tried hard to remember where she had seen her.   
  
"No, I'm not a tourist. Do you work here?" She smiled.   
  
"Yes. I work as a maid."   
  
"I see. Enough with all the talking, Sakura, do you remember me?" The lady smiled even wider.   
  
"Hmm… I'm sorry, I can't remember, but I'm sure I've met you somewhere… Are you an actress or something?" Sakura asked sheepishly.   
  
The lady in the blue suit giggled. For her, Sakura looked very cute. She could understand why Sakura couldn't remember her. She last visited her when she was only six years old, and it was fourteen years ago.   
  
"Sakura dear, do you still have your cute little stuffed puppy named Kero?"   
  
Sakura nodded. Her eyebrows furrowed.   
  
"I'm auntie Ashley who gave it to you when you were six years old."   
  
"Aunt Ashley!!! My goodness! You've changed so much! I didn't recognize you." Sakura clasped her hand to her mouth. She couldn't believe that the lady in front of her is Aunt Ashley. She was her father's best friend. She even became the maiden of honor on her parents wedding day. But the Aunt Ashley she knew was not like this. She was wearing a thick glasses and her hair was reddish brown. But the Aunt Ashley in front of her was totally different. She didn't wear any glasses and her hair was a lovely brunette.   
  
"Hey, don't stare at me that way! Well, what are you waiting for Sakura? Come on, I'll drive you home." Ashley took her hand and dragged her to the limo.   
  
Once they were inside, they talked so much about their past. And suddenly, their conversation went to Sakura's mother. "Ne, Sakura, I'm sorry I wasn't there when Nadeshiko passed away. She was such a gorgeous lady." Ashley patted Sakura's shoulder.   
  
"It's okay Aunt Ashley; my family has already got over it. Maybe it was the best thing for mom." She couldn't help herself to feel sad whenever somebody mention her mother's name.   
  
"Yes, we always wish the best for her." Ashley nodded in agreement.   
  
"Well, Aunt Ashley, why have you come back to Japan? I suppose you were in America all this time." Sakura asked as she received a can of coke from Ashley.   
  
"Well, I must say I have a business to be done here. And, that's why I came to look for you. You've grown into a beautiful young woman, Sakura." She smiled.   
  
Sakura's cheeks went red. She never received that kind of compliment from anybody. "So you are Aunt Ashley, you look younger than your age, not that I'm saying you're old." Sakura smiled back.   
  
"Why thank you, I did all the treatments and makeovers for that."   
  
"You changed yourself?" Sakura gave her a puzzled look.   
  
"No, no. I didn't. It's not what you think it is. I didn't operate myself. I only changed my hair color, did some exercises and etcetera." Ashley assured her. She didn't want Sakura to think that she had breast implants or something.   
  
"Well, I suppose it works after all. So, tell me what you're business is here?" Sakura changed the subject.   
  
Ashley shrugged uncomfortably. "You see, I… well, I have to ask you sooner or later so please listen carefully, I want to ask you something important."   
  
Sakura straightened in her seat and listened carefully. "Well, when I was your age, you know I'm not that beautiful but I have my family's fortune. You know, my dad and mom died in a plane crash. So, there are some men who seduced me because they wanted my money." Sakura nodded. Ashley continued her story. "From all those men, there were two men who I couldn't forget until now. They were very special to me." Sakura held Ashley's hands in assurance. "One of them named Chen Li, he was very handsome and cute, I was very attracted to him. The other one named Ryu Hiiragizawa, he was very handsome also, but he was more intelligent, I was so amazed by him. But unfortunately, none of their feelings were sincere. They weren't after my money, but they made a move on me only because their reputation. They were the best players at that time. So, I was only one of their targets." Sakura patted Ashley's shoulder. She felt sorry for her. How could those men do that to her?   
  
"So, they weren't after your money? What exactly did they want?" Sakura asked.   
  
"Well, I guess players like them were only looking for pride. The pride of conquering a woman I think. Not just any woman, but high class ones." Ashley answered. She then looked at Sakura with wide eyes. "Now Sakura, the thing I want to ask you is…" But they were interrupted by the driver who told them that they were already at Sakura's house. They then went inside the house. In the living room, Kinomoto Touya was reading a newspaper.   
  
"Welcome home, kaiju. Is she your friend?" Touya eyed Aunt Ashley intently. He had the feeling that he knew this woman.   
  
"Oh please Touya, don't tell me you can't recognize me too. Your sister already took that line." Ashley said as she messed up Touya's hair and smiled.   
  
"What the? Hey, are you? No, you couldn't be Aunt Ashley!" Touya took a step backwards.   
  
"Yes I am! How are you? Wow, you've grown so much too. Last time I saw you was when you were twelve, right?"   
  
"Yeah, I remembered that. You said that you're going to find me a bride." Touya laughed. He remembered how he really liked this friend of her mother. She was always very energetic and kind.   
  
"Well, what can I say Touya? I couldn't find someone who suits you in the USA. I'm sorry." Ashley said apologetically.   
  
"Hahahahaha… forget it Aunt Ashley, I already have a girlfriend."   
  
Suddenly, Fujitaka stepped into the room. He was preparing for dinner when he heard Touya laughed. He was curious of what was happening. But then, he looked at someone so familiar to him. "Ashley?"   
  
"Fujitaka! Wow! It has been a very long time. How are you? I'm really sorry about Nadeshiko." Ashley ran to him and hugged him. She missed one of her best friends so much. Fujitaka was always kind to her. They went into the same high school and college. And then, Fujitaka married Nadeshiko when they were in college. She was still hanging with them until they had their children. But then she had to handle her father's company, so she went to USA.   
  
"Great, Ashley! How are you? You look beautiful. How's the USA?" Fujitaka touched Ashley's hair gently.   
  
"I'm fine. Thanks Fujitaka. Well, the USA is great. I like it there. How about you? You look pale…" Ashley asked in concerned. The Fujitaka she knew was very cheerful.   
  
"Well I'm just so-so. Do you want to stay for dinner? I'll make you something." He winked. Ashley nodded in excitement. She always loved Fujitaka's cooking. He was a very good chef. Fujitaka went back to the kitchen leaving Ashley with Touya and Sakura.   
  
"Sakura, I have to talk with you in private." Ashley looked at Sakura. Sakura nodded her head and led Ashley to her room. Once they were in Sakura's room. Ashley looked at Sakura intently. Sakura gulped seeing the seriousness in Ashley's eyes.   
  
"Listen Sakura, the reason why I came back here is to ask you to help me."   
  
Sakura didn't know what to say. What is expected from a simple girl like her? "What can I do?"   
  
"Well, look at me right now… As you said before I have changed into a strong, independent woman. So, I want to make revenge." Ashley said confidently. Fire of hatred was burning in her golden brown eyes.   
  
"To whom?" Sakura asked blankly.   
  
Ashley stepped towards Sakura's window. She looked outside into the misty night sky. "Of course, two men who had made me suffer. Chen Li and Ryu Hiiragizawa." She clenched her fist.   
  
Sakura was very surprised that the cheerful Aunt Ashley she knew had another side. She never knew that she had a very deep cut in her heart. "What am I supposed to do?"   
  
Ashley turned to look at Sakura. She eyed her intently. Sakura looked very simple with her long honey brown hair tight in a tail. She looked very skinny with her loose blouse and baggy jeans. Actually, she didn't look appealing at all that way. But Ashley knew she has her mother's beauty inside her. Her face is very beautiful if she exposes it more. And above all, her emerald eyes are her treasure. Ashley knew that she could change Sakura into a gorgeous lady.   
  
"Well, Chen and Ryu have their students. Actually, they were their nephews but they taught them how to be professional players. All I want you to do is to trap them. After I change you into a gorgeous young rich lady, they will surely make you their target. Then, you seduce them and make them fall for you. After that, dump them." Ashley explained her plan. She had waited so long to finally do her plan.   
  
Sakura's eyes widen in surprise. She never imagined herself seducing men. After all, she didn't think she was attractive enough to do that.   
  
"Sakura, I won't force you to do that if you don't want to. But, I have something to offer you. If you want to join in this plan, I'll give you a huge house and all the money you and your family need. Actually, it's not an offer; I really want to help your family so I'll give it to you anyway if you refuse to join." Ashley smiled sheepishly.   
  
Sakura was still speechless. Aunt Ashley was like family to her. And then, Aunt Ashley wanted to help her family as well. It would be very rude if she refused it. After all, it wasn't a hard task. It was like playing with dolls. The difference is just that the dolls are actually humans. It would be very easy. "Aunt Ashley, I think I'll join. Tell me what I should do now." Sakura gave Ashley a convincing look.   
  
Ashley hugged Sakura hurriedly. "Oh, thank you so much Sakura. You don't know how great it is for me. Now, the first thing you should do is tell your dad and brother to move out tomorrow. I'll pick all of you up and then we can move to the new house." She pulled out and caressed Sakura's cheek. Sakura replied to her with a sweet smile. Maybe, this game would be more interesting than she thought. And yet, it would…   
  
**To be continued   
**  
AN: Okay, what do you think? Well, for your information, Sakura does not know that the guy she has to seduce is Syaoran… well, you know, she hasn't realized that Chen Li who Ashley accords to is Syaoran's uncle. So, I hope you like the plot. Please submit your reviews. Comments and criticism are welcome. Have a good day everyone!   
  
Love,   
  
Garnette Lovegood 


	2. Game start!

AN: Well thank you so much for all your reviews. I really appreciate it. I understand that some of you feel weird with Sakura not realizing about Chen Li, well, let's just say she's a very simple girl and when Ashley mentioned Chen Li's name, she thought that there were many people with Li's name. such a crazy thought? Well, that's me! Enjoy minna-san!!!   
  
Game of Disguise chapter 2   
  
Game start!   
  
Starlight Club   
  
:   
  
:   
  
:   
  
"One Vodka please." Syaoran asked the bartender who was standing against the counter. He was already at the Starlight Club but he couldn't see Mei Lin anywhere. The sound of Britney Spears' song 'Outrageous' boomed in his ears. A minute later, the bartender gave him his vodka.   
  
"Hey dude, Are you alone here? Want me to get you some girls?" The bartender asked him right away. He never saw a man go to a bar alone if he wasn't depressed. Actually, he thought that the man in front of him was quite attractive. Girls wouldn't say no to him. So why was he drinking alone in the club?   
  
Syaoran on the other hand didn't really care about the bartenders thoughts. But maybe, he'd know about who he was looking for. "Nope thanks. I'm not that desperate. By the way, do you know a girl named Mei Lin?"   
  
The bartender seemed to furrow his eyebrows a little. But then he suddenly remembered something. "Are you talking about Ling Mei Lin? That model from China? Well, I heard that she reserved the VIP lounge upstairs. She's such a babe you know. Are you her fan?" He asked dumbly.   
  
Syaoran chuckled lightly. "No silly, I'm her relative. Well, guess I'm heading upstairs. Thanks man." Syaoran gave him some money for the Vodka and tip. He then made his way upstairs. Starlight Club was very packed that night. No wonder because since it was Saturday night, so many youngsters came to party. Upstairs was also packed with people. Some of them were dancing like crazy and some of them drank lots of alcohol. Syaoran successfully made his way to the VIP lounge and finally saw Mei Lin. She was wearing a glittering red tank top and a denim mini skirt. Her hair was high in a ponytail but her bangs were hanging in a lovely way above her eyes. She looked sexy and appealing. He then walked towards her without any hesitation.   
  
"Hey Mei Lin." Syaoran called to her with his trademark sexy voice.   
  
Mei Lin turned her attention from her friends to the sexy voice who had called to her. Then, she was amazed at the man who was standing in front of her. He looked gorgeous with his chestnut hair and intense amber eyes. "Excuse me, do I know you?" She asked politely. 'Even though I don't know you, I'll know who you are right away, you'll be mine.' She thought.   
  
"I'm Li Syaoran. Maybe you've heard my name." He smiled as he raised one of his eyebrows.   
  
Mei Lin got up from her chair and walked towards him. She touched his chest sexily. "Well, I'm glad I have. You're like my distant relative right?" She winked at him.   
  
"Distant cousin exactly." Syaoran was just about to touch her cheek when a hand grabbed his arm. He turned to see who the person was. And stood there was none other than Eriol Hiiragizawa.   
  
"Not so fast casanova. It's not polite to touch a woman in your first meeting." Eriol smiled evilly.   
  
Syaoran frowned with hatred. Why on earth did the last person whom he wanted to see right now came at exactly the perfect time? He knew that from this minute, the game wouldn't be that easy. He had to compete with this guy.   
  
"Well excuse me for my rudeness my lady. I just did what I thought was right. Isn't it impolite to touch a lady in the first meeting? I suppose all ladies want to be treated well, am I right?" Eriol bowed a little in front of Mei Lin.   
  
Mei Lin was very surprised. At first, she hated this man for interrupting her with Syaoran. But then, the man seemed so polite and respectful. She never knew such a guy. She must admit that she was very impressed. "And you are?" She asked eagerly.   
  
"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. Would you like some drinks? Crystal maybe?" He asked politely. Mei Lin was drifted away by his kindness when suddenly Syaoran grabbed Eriol's collar and shouted at him.   
  
"Damn you! What is your fucking business? Get lost or I swear I'll screw you up!" Syaoran shouted so loud that the music suddenly stopped. People looked at them with fear.   
  
"Get off me, you bastard! Compete like a man, or are you too muh of a coward to do that?" Eriol threw off Syaoran's hand that gripped his collar.   
  
Mei Lin suddenly realized what happened. Even though she felt so much pride inside, two gorgeous men were competing for her, she had to do something. Then, she had the idea. "Guys, guys, stop it! Listen, I have a plan. Let's do a race! Whoever wins, I will gladly accompany him." She then looked at both of them. Syaoran quickly nodded in agreement. Racing was one of the sports he used to do so it wouldn't be that difficult for him. After all, he had his Lexus, he didn't buy it for nothing. Eriol didn't have any choice but to agree. Actually, he knew that Syaoran's car was so fast compared to his, but he'd try anyway.   
  
Once they were outside, Syaoran and Eriol were already inside their cars. Mei Lin stood between them, she would be the starter. Half of the people from Starlight Club were standing anxiously outside the road. A battle for a woman was always fun to watch. Then, Mei Lin counted to three. As soon as she dropped her handkerchief, the cars sped off. Screeches of their wheels were heard in the distance. The people looked anxiously to the distant silhouette. The finish line was here too, so as soon as they arrived at the end of the road, they would turn back.   
  
Mei Lin tried hard to look who was leading but the dark road gave her no other option but to wait. A minute later, the screeches from the cars were heard again. A silhouette of a car came into view but people still couldn't tell whose car was that. But a second later they could see the black convertible Lexus was heading towards the finish with a silver Jaguar followed behind. Syaoran's supporters cheered in excitement. Mei Lin also cheered for them. It didn't matter for her who won the race because both of them were amazingly attractive. After turning off his car, Syaoran walked towards Mei Lin with a victory smile on his face. Mei Lin welcomed him with a passionate kiss. The crowd cheered with excitement as Eriol left with a pissed off look on his face.   
  
:   
  
:   
  
:   
  
:   
  
Li Residence   
  
:   
  
:   
  
:   
  
"Now, I want you all to meet Ms. Ling Mei Lin. She will stay with us for several weeks. I hope you all can help her with all her needs."   
  
"Yes, master." All of Syaoran's employees bowed. Syaoran had dated Mei Lin for almost a week. And then, his uncle told him to take her home. He never brought his targets home, so it was a very rare circumstance. At first he didn't agree with Chen's idea, but then, he had promised he would never disappoint his uncle.   
  
Mei Lin smiled arrogantly to all the staffs. She was very surprised when Syaoran asked her to stay with him. But then, what's to lose with staying with him? He's handsome, charming, nice and of course has lots of money to spend. Well, she too still couldn't deny how she really hungered for him. He looked too gorgeous to be ignored.   
  
"So, Tomoyo can you show Miss Ling her room? The next room besides me, thank you." Syaoran smiled kindly to Tomoyo.   
  
"Yes, master. This way Miss Ling." Tomoyo smiled to Mei Lin.   
  
"When can I see you again Syao-chan?" Mei Lin winked seducingly.   
  
"Later, okay? I'll see you in your room. Shiao Chin can you please take miss Ling's suitcases and put it in her room? Thank you." Then, Mei Lin walked out of the room with Tomoyo and Shiao Chin leaving Syaoran with the rest of his staffs.   
  
"All of you can go back to your work now, thank you. But Sakura, can you stay for a second?" Syaoran sat himself on one of the single sofas in the living room. It was a tiring day for him. Just like he had thought, his relationship with Mei Lin was not as smooth as any regular relationship. Mei Lin was one of his easiest targets, yes it's true, but he still had to work his butt of with another competition against Eriol. A thought came through his mind. 'What am I thinking? I've only met her once, maybe she's really a babe just like that bartender from Starlight Club said.' Syaoran thought. But then Sakura's voice broke his thoughts.   
  
"Is there something you need master Li? You look exhausted." Sakura asked concerned. She stood three feet away from her master. Sakura still couldn't believe it. She had to seduce her own master. And most importantly, the only guy she really liked. She remembered last week when she found out who were the guys she had to play with.   
  
:   
  
:   
  
:   
  
:   
  
Flashback   
  
:   
  
:   
  
:   
  
:   
  
"Wow! It's a huge house Aunt Ashley. It's too much." Sakura stared with awe at the big house upon her.   
  
"Well, I'm sorry Sakura but I've already purchased it." Ashley smiled weakly at her. "After all, your disguise has to be very convincing to the guys. So, shall we go in?"   
  
Sakura smiled back and nodded. "Yup, Let's go Dad, Oni-chan." Sakura turned her head and waved at her family who were just getting out of the limo. Fujitaka smiled at his daughter's behavior. Sakura sometimes acts way younger than her age. Then, they walked into the house.   
  
After unpacking her belongings, Sakura went to Ashley's bedroom to adjust their plan. She felt more relieved now that her family also knew about the game she was about to play. At first, her brother Touya disagreed with her. He was always overprotective about his sister. That's why Sakura never had a boyfriend. Not just because she didn't really care about it. As soon as she arrived at Ashley's room, she knocked on the door slowly.   
  
"Come in Sakura."   
  
Sakura moved inside the room and saw Ashley unpacking her clothes. Somehow, she's still amazed at how gorgeous Ashley looked right now. If she calculated right, Ashley should be around forty years old by now and yet, she still looks like at mid twenties. Ashley then realized that Sakura was staring at her. "What's up Sakura? Is there something on my face?" She grinned. Sakura hurriedly shook her head. "No, no, I'm sorry aunt Ashley." She smiled apologetically.   
  
"So, let's talk again about our plan." Ashley motioned Sakura to sit next to her on the bed. "So, what's your new name?" Ashley asked. "Ying Fa." Sakura answered. "And what's your job?"   
  
"I'm a model." Sakura answered again with confidence. For her new role, she had to learn to be more confident with herself. Actually, it was a hard task for her because she always feels inferior with herself. But Ashley had showed her the woman she could become if she had more confidence.   
  
"Great! Now Sakura, the thing you have to concentrate on are our victims. Chen Li is the brother of Yelen Li, the woman behind the success of Li Corporation, Chinese biggest enterprise."   
  
Sakura felt she had heard that name before. "Oh my God, don't tell me…"   
  
"Yes, I'm afraid I was according to Chen Li, Syaoran Li's uncle." Ashley knew Sakura would be very surprised if she knew she had to tempt her own boss. That's why she felt very sorry when she knew Sakura worked as a maid in Li Residence.   
  
Sakura clasped her hand to her mouth. How could she seduce her own boss, and yet, she really liked him. "Aunt Ashley, I like Syaoran… no! It's even more, I love him…" Sakura lost her words.   
  
"What?! No! Sakura, you can't love him. A player is not someone you should fall for! Don't you even know about his reputation?" Ashley couldn't believe that the girl she expected to beat Syaoran up was falling in love with him.   
  
Sakura shrugged. "Well, I know, but… I don't want to believe it because he's very nice. Even though I'm just a servant but he never disrespected me." Somehow Sakura didn't realize that she actually supported him. But she only told the truth. He's very nice with her.   
  
"I know. All players do. They're acting nice but then they trick you. God, Sakura! You're too naïve."Ashley patted Sakura's shoulder lightly. "I have to teach you some lessons in life honey, or you will be their next victim."   
  
Sakura didn't perceive Ashley's words. But then Ashley said something she couldn't ignore.   
  
"One more thing honey, you still have to work in Li Residence. The reasons are, first, although when you're becoming Ying Fa you will wear lots of makeups and hairdo's, your eyes and face are still familiar to Syaoran. So, if you suddenly quit from his house and then someone name Ying Fa appear and accidentally looks just like you, he will be suspicious. And after all, you can spy on him when you work there. But I think you should ask him to shorten your shift so that you can appear as Ying Fa longer." Ashley got up from the bed and walked towards the mirror in her room, she gazed at her shadow on the mirror. "I really wish this plan will run smoothly." She then turned and faced Sakura. "But, it won't be that way if you're not doing things properly. So Sakura dear, are you really sure you want to join me in this plan?" Ashley observed Sakura's emerald eyes intently.   
  
Sakura knew Ashley was being serious. She couldn't take this plan merely as a game. If she couldn't devote her mind to it, it would be ruined in a blink. But she knew she had to help Ashley. She had been very nice to her and her family since she was just a kid. "Count me in."   
  
Ashley smiled with relief. She knew Sakura was the only person who was perfect to do the entire plan. "Great, now let me tell you about Ryu Hiiragizawa and his nephew Eriol."   
  
:   
  
:   
  
:   
  
:   
  
End of flashback   
  
:   
  
:   
  
:   
  
:   
  
"Yes Sakura, please prepare the hot tub for me, I need some relaxation."   
  
"Right away master." Sakura disappeared behind the door. She then went to Syaoran's bathroom and turned on the tap. As she waited for the tub to be filled, she took out a cell phone Ashley bought for her. Ashley had told her to call her every time she had some news. And as for now, Mei Lin's the news.   
  
"Aunt Ashley?" Sakura peeked through the bathroom's door to made sure Syaoran didn't come.   
  
"Yes, what's the news Sakura?" Ashley on the other line couldn't help herself not to be curious.   
  
"Well, he brought a girl home. She was very pretty but I think she's so cocky." Sakura said as she checked his tissue roll. "What should we do now? I've told you I should come out sooner."   
  
"Chill out dear. The girl will be out in no days. We have to prepare your appearance orderly. You will go out two days from now, no changes." Ashley knew that Sakura was very jealous of that girl. Although she had told her many times how useless Syaoran is, Sakura still couldn't fight her feelings. But the good thing was she could control her feelings now.   
  
Sakura heard somebody entering the room. She then lowered her voice. "Later Aunt Ashley." And shut the phone. After she put it on her pocket, she walked outside the bathroom.   
  
"Who are you? What are you doing in Syao-chan's bathroom? Get out right now or I'll call security!" Mei Lin's voice rang on Sakura's ears. 'God, could she speak softer?' Sakura thought.   
  
"I'm sorry miss Ling, I'm master Li's personal servant. I was preparing a hot tub for him." Sakura forced herself to bow. She didn't like this girl at all. For obvious reason of course, jealousy.   
  
"Well, I never thought Syao-chan would have a personal servant. I think you enjoy your job right with Syao-chan as your personal boss?" Mei Lin said with emphasizing the word 'personal'.   
  
As Mei Lin finished her words, Syaoran came into the room. "Sakura what's taking you so… long?" He lost his words when he saw Sakura and Mei Lin in his room.   
  
"What are you doing here, Mei Lin?" Although Mei Lin was a pretty, hot, sexy girl, he still didn't like the fact she sneaked into his room.   
  
"Well I wanted to see you because you didn't come to my room like you said you would. I was bored Syao-chan… Look, Sakura also sneaked into your room, right?" Mei Lin circled her arms on Syaoran's neck and gave him puppy eyes.   
  
"Sakura's here because I asked her to prepare my bath. She didn't sneak in like you said." Sakura looked at him in disbelief. Was he assisting her?   
  
"Okay, okay. She's your personal servant after all… Hey, why don't you take me as your personal servant? I feel uncomfortable knowing she provides everything you need." Mei Lin glared at Sakura with dislike. "Please Syao-chan… I'll have everything perfect for you…" She teased him with butterfly kisses on his neck.   
  
Sakura pierced her eyes at Mei Lin. Now she hated that dumbass girl. She wanted to tear her body apart with what she was doing to Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran on the other hand couldn't resist Mei Lin's temptation. "Well, Sakura, as you heard miss Ling, she will be my personal servant from now on. But it doesn't mean I don't need you anymore. You still can work here and help other servants. Thank you."   
  
Sakura forced to smile, just for being polite. And then, she walked out of the door with a sick stomach. 'I feel like vomiting.' She thought.   
  
:   
  
:   
  
:   
  
:   
  
Tomoeda Central Market   
  
:   
  
:   
  
:   
  
A girl with a basket full of fresh vegetables walked on the sidewalk. She checked her basket to made sure she didn't forget anything. Unfortunately, she didn't realize a guy with midnight blue hair was walking towards her. The guy didn't realize that he was about to crash someone because he was reading a book.   
  
CRASH!   
  
"Ouch, I'm sorry, are you okay?" The guy helped the girl who fell and was now sitting on the pavement. He then realized how cute she was. With her long dark blue hair flew in the air.   
  
"Yes, yes I'm okay. Thank you so much sir." The girl then picked up her basket and collected all the vegetables she had dropped.   
  
"I'm really sorry, my name is Eriol Hiiragizawa, and you are?" Eriol asked with curiosity as he helped her picking up some carrots.   
  
"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo." She answered not even taking a glance at him.   
  
The two of them were busy picking up the vegetables for almost ten minutes when finally they finished. Tomoyo straighten her dress and looked at the man she had crashing into. She didn't look at him perfectly at first so she didn't know how handsome he was.   
  
"Well, thank you Hiiragizawa-san." She bowed a little and gave him a smile. Her cheeks were flushing.   
  
For a second Eriol was mesmerized by the angel before him. But then he realized that he needed to take an action or else she'd gone leaving nothing but her name. For a player like him it wasn't a big deal to ask a girl out. But he couldn't understand why he was so speechless at that moment. And when he looked again, Tomoyo had started walking to the other direction.   
  
"Wait! Daidouji-san!" He ran a little to catch up with her. Tomoyo stopped her way, and turned back at him. "What's the matter Hiragizawa-san?"   
  
"Well… Well… how can I say this? Mm…" Eriol seemed to think very hard. Tomoyo giggled at his act. 'He looks so childish and wise at the same time.' She thought. "Well… I was just wondering… mm… to repay my careless act a while ago, would you like to have some tea?" He looked desperately at her. He couldn't understand why he really wanted to talk more with her. Even though she looked very simple with her khaki dress, flat shoes and she didn't even wear any makeup, he really attracted to her. Something about her had caught his feelings.   
  
Tomoyo looked at her watch and seemed to think for a while when she finally said yes. Eriol couldn't help himself cheering and that made Tomoyo laugh. He knew he liked it even more when she was smiling.   
  
:   
  
:   
  
:   
  
:   
  
:   
  
To be continued   
  
AN: I'm sorry minna-san, I have to end it there. I know it seems kind of slow but there are so many details I have to tell… I'm really excited about writing this one cause I really love romance stories!! And we'll have so much romance in this one. More SS later and I bet you know who's the other pair… To all Mei Lin's fans I have to apologize for making her so bitchy. Well, as I said in my fic "Played by Faith" every story needs a foe. And I want to make a notice that maybe I can't update this story fast because school's in and I'm in my last grade, have to concentrate for tests, exams, homework. Well, wish me luck! Thank you so much!!! Have a good day!   
  
Garnette Lovegood   
  
PS: Please kindly review. Comments and criticism are welcome. 


	3. The sweet temptation

An: Wow!! Thank you so much for all of you who reviewed the previous chapters! I really appreciate your support!! I hope you'll like this chapter because there will be a SS moment!!! Hehehehe… Well, please enjoy and submit your reviews!!! Ja! And i would like to say big thanks to Raven213 who had been very nice to edit my grammar and spelling mistakes!  
  
Game of Disguise chapter 3 The sweet temptation : : : : Li Residence : : Sakura was washing the dishes when Tomoyo walked into the kitchen. At first Sakura didn't realize Tomoyo was there when suddenly she heard someone humming happily. Sakura turned off the tap and dried her hands. 'Something has happened to Tomoyo.' She thought.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura called Tomoyo but it seemed that she was in outer space. Her eyes were sparkling and dreamy. Her cheeks were as red as an apple. 'Something has really happened.' Sakura mumbled. Sakura then walked towards Tomoyo who was sitting at the kitchen table still humming happily. She waved her hand in front of Tomoyo's eyes to make sure she's really there. "Hey, Tomoyo!"  
  
"Ouw… Hey Sakura! What's up?" She said cheerfully.  
  
"What's up with YOU? Not me. Did you come from the market?" Sakura looked inside the basket Tomoyo had brought.  
  
"Yes…" Tomoyo sighed and then giggled.  
  
"My, my. Look who's becoming the dreamy queen now? What happened in the market? Hmm… I smell love in the air." Sakura teased her as she pretended to sniff.  
  
Tomoyo slapped Sakura's arm playfully. "What are you thinking? Silly." But then, she continued humming and sighing.  
  
Sakura was just about to say something when suddenly Shiao Chin came in with Mei Lin. "Where have you been you stupid girls?" Shiao Chin snapped at both Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura stepped backwards and Tomoyo got down from the table. Tomoyo held Sakura's arm tightly. Being scolded was the thing that scared her the most.  
  
"Whom are you asking?" Sakura asked with confidence. Maybe her aunt was right; learning in a personality course gave her more confidence.  
  
"Both of you, you idiots!" Shiao Chin replied. Her voice was still as loud as before.  
  
"For your information my work hours have been shortened by master Li. So, I worked from 10 am to 3 pm. And as for Tomoyo, she was shopping at the market." Sakura answered. Her jaw tightened in anger.  
  
Mei Lin glared at her with hatred. She hated this girl from the day she met her in Syaoran's room. Not just because she thought she was too flirty for a maid but also had a sharp mouth. She never likes people who snap back at her.  
  
"You idiot girl! Do you know-" Shiao Chin's words were cut off by Mei Lin.  
  
"Thank you Shiao Chin. I think I'm the one who has to handle this." Mei Lin smiled evilly. Shiao Chin smiled and stepped backwards.  
  
"Well, what's your name again? Tomo something? Whatever, just listen to me, your IDIOT brain caused damage to Syao-chan's mood today! How could you go shopping from 6 in the morning until now? Do you EVER think about OUR breakfast? I was freaking out looking for any food for Syao-chan's breakfast! And guess what? YOUR boss left without having any breakfast, and just so you know, he was very pissed. If I were he, I'd have fired you right NOW!"  
  
Tomoyo looked down to the floor. Tears were welling in her eyes. "I'm sorry miss… I lost track of time…" She gripped Sakura's arm tighter. Sakura winced a little.  
  
"What? You lost track of time? You are a total IDIOT! Look at your wrist, dumbass!" Mei Lin pointed at Tomoyo's watch. "Tell me, you can't read numbers or are you blind?" She asked sarcastically. Sakura had had enough. That bitch couldn't just insult her best friend anymore.  
  
"No YOU tell me, are you insulting her because you couldn't find any food for Syaoran or because you couldn't impress him with serving his breakfast?" Sakura observed Mei Lin's eyes intently. She could feel anger rise inside her.  
  
"How dare you say that you idiot!" Shiao Chin stepped forward and pierced her eyes at Sakura. Mei Lin held her out. She wanted to know what this bitch really wanted.  
  
"Let her talk Shiao Chin. What can a poor girl say to humiliate me?" Mei Lin smiled evilly and glared back at Sakura.  
  
"Well let's see, I can say that you're just a stupid gold digger who wanted Syaoran for his money. Or worse, you're a stupid prostitute who wanted Syaoran for his body. Or maybe you're just a wannabe who wanted Syaoran so you could become popular. Whoever you really are, you can't impress him only by your stupid spoil ness, or your body, or your sex appeal, or whatever of those girly things! Cause you know what? It won't last that long!" Sakura almost shouted but she held herself back. God, how she really wanted to say that from the day Mei Lin arrived.  
  
Mei Lin stepped towards Sakura and slapped her as hard as she could. "You fucking maid! How dare YOU say that?! I'm WARNING you, DON'T ever try to say anything like that again or I SWEAR I'll sell you to the street!" Mei Lin's eyes were full of fire and anger. Never in her life had somebody said those kind of things to her. People always admired her. Wanted to become her friends, why would she become her enemy? She then marched out of the room.  
  
Sakura touched her cheek. Though she really wanted to slap that idiot in return she still couldn't do it, because if she did, she'd be fired and it would ruin the plan. Her left cheek was still burning from the slap but she had control her anger. She felt Tomoyo's hand still on her arm. She squeezed it in assurance. "It's okay Tomoyo, don't let her ruin your day, okay?"  
  
Tears were streaming down Tomoyo's angelic face. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan… it was all my fault… you wouldn't be slapped if I wasn't blown away by him…" She said between sobbing.  
  
"No, no, it's okay… I'm okay, see?" Sakura lifted Tomoyo's chin and smiled. "So tell me about that guy!" Sakura asked with cheerful tone making Tomoyo stroke her tears away. She smiled weakly. "Well, I met him at the market."  
  
"That's obvious." Sakura replied. Tomoyo's cheeks blushed deep red.  
  
"His name is Eriol, Eriol Hiiragizawa. He had this midnight blue hair, with soft eyes under his glasses… he's so cute!" Tomoyo said excitedly. Sakura on the other hand didn't feel the same way. She knew this Eriol guy Tomoyo met. He must be the one Ashley had mentioned before. How many people in Japan had that same name? And after all, Tomoyo described his figure exact the same like Ashley had said, midnight blue hair with glasses.  
  
"Tomoyo, what did he do to you? Did he touch you or do anything immoral? Like kissing you in force or something?" Sakura asked Tomoyo with serious tone as she eyed her intently.  
  
Tomoyo felt very strange. "Sakura, what's wrong with you? Of course he didn't do anything. I'd have freaked out if he did."  
  
Sakura let out a long breath. "Thank God! Tomoyo, stay away from him, he's not like what you think he is." Sakura warned her.  
  
"Why? He seems like a very nice guy, really. Sakura-chan, I know how to recognize good people from bad ones; I'm twenty just like you. But thanks anyway." Tomoyo smiled reassuringly. She had been friends with Sakura for so long that they actually saw each other as sisters. So if Sakura worried about her, it wasn't unusual.  
  
"No, no! Listen to me Tomoyo, he's bad, really bad. If you don't want your heart to be broken, you must stay away from him, okay?"  
  
Now Tomoyo became suspicious. The Sakura she knew never judged someone in the first meeting. She always had been very kind and generous. So now why was she so sure that Eriol was a bad guy?  
  
"Tell me the reason why you think he's bad? Sakura-chan, you've never met him, have you?" Tomoyo amethyst eyes looked at Sakura's deeply.  
  
"No, no of course I haven't met him, but you know, rumours spread."  
  
"Since when did you listen to rumours?" Tomoyo's eyes still didn't leave Sakura's.  
  
"Well, since it's connected to you." Sakura said, still with unsure voice. She tried her best to broke Tomoyo's eye contact.  
  
"Okay then, I'll just find out myself whether he's good or bad." Then, Tomoyo left the kitchen. Sakura still stood there with a blank face. 'Since when had Tomoyo become that strong?' : : : Ashley's HUGE mansion… : : "Are you ready?" Ashley asked the girl who was watching herself in front of the mirror. Her honey brown hair fell gracefully under her shoulder. The hair stylists already made it a little curly at the end. Her beautiful emerald poles were now covered with dark blue soft lenses matching with her amazing baby blue dress that was backless so it showed her smooth back. Her angelic face now covered with makeup. Soft blue eyeshades, pale pink blush on, and her cute lips were glossy pink.  
  
Sakura looked at herself again in the mirror. She now understood that makeup could change someone so much. And she was one of them. People wouldn't recognize it was her, Sakura Kinomoto. "Yes aunt Ashley, I'm ready to become Ying Fa."  
  
The two of them then left the room. They were heading to Yamazaki Takashi's party. He was one of Japan's richest businessmen even though he was only 24 years old. And everybody knew that Syaoran Li, was one of his best friends. Soon, they arrived at his mansion. Though it was not as big as Syaoran's but still capable for a huge party with hundreds of people. Ashley got out from the limo first followed by Sakura. The two of them walked through the front door and saw the owner of the house, Yamazaki Takashi.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Yamazaki." Ashley called the man who was busy talking to his colleagues.  
  
The man then turned around and smiled kindly. "Good evening too, miss…"  
  
"Zhang, Ashley Zhang."  
  
"Pardon me, Miss Zhang. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. Too many colleagues is not good I suppose." Yamazaki laughed jokingly. Ashley smiled in return. "It's okay Mr. Yamazaki, it's understandable for a busy person like you. Well, I'd like to introduce my niece if you do not mind."  
  
Yamazaki then looked at the young woman who was standing besides Ashley. Her beauty caught his breath. He never had seen her before, with beauty like that she must be an actress or a model. "Who would mind being introduced to such a beautiful lady? It's a pity I already have a fiancé." He laughed again. But he didn't realize that his actual fiancé was standing behind him.  
  
"I never knew that you regret having me." Chiharu said in disbelief.  
  
Yamazaki turned his head and saw his fiancé. Her face was very pissed. "My. My, I'm sorry dear. I was just kidding. Of course I'm proud to have you, I'm happy." He assured her by kissing her cheek. Chiharu's cheeks went red.  
  
"Well Miss Zhang, this is Chiharu, my fiancé." Chiharu smiled and shook Ashley's hand.  
  
"So, Mr. Yamazaki, Miss Chiharu, I'd like you to meet my niece, Ying Fa." Sakura smiled and shook their hands. She prayed that they didn't feel the coldness of her hands. She had been very nervous since she left the house.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ying Fa. You're so beautiful, how come I've never seen you before?" Chiharu asked nicely while handing a glass of champagne to Sakura.  
  
"Well, I was studying in France. I just came back to Japan last week." Sakura said before sipping her champagne. Never in her life had she drank such a delicious drink.  
  
"I see, France, that's great. I was in Germany." Chiharu replied. "Why don't we go to my friends, maybe you want to add some friends in your social life?"  
  
Sakura turned her head to Ashley and saw her nod. She then shook her head and followed Chiharu. 'God, what should I do? What if I can't answer their questions?' Soon she saw Chiharu talking to two women. They both looked beautiful and astonishing with their dresses. Then, both of them looked at Sakura with curiosity. "Ladies, let me introduce you to Ying Fa, she's one of my fiancé's colleagues niece. She just got back from France." Chiharu said to her friends. Sakura gave them a polite smile and bowed.  
  
"Hello Ying Fa, my name is Rika and this is Naoko." Rika said excitedly. "It's really nice to see you." Naoko added.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Sakura replied. She was relieved that they were not like she had thought they would be.  
  
"So tell me Ying Fa. What were you doing in France?" Naoko asked as the four of them walked towards the dance floor. Sakura answered most of their questions easily. She thanked God they asked her some things she had predicted. A few minutes later, they arrived at the dance floor. Chiharu then was asked by her own fiancé to dance. Rika and Naoko giggled excitedly looking at their friend. "Hey Ying Fa, do you know a guy here? I mean we already have our partners but if you don't have one yet we're not going to dance. We don't want to leave you dazed alone here." Rika said with sympathy.  
  
"It's okay, I'll just wait for you here. Maybe I'll get some drinks or something." Sakura replied. It's very nice to know that they were really thinking about her. : : : Syaoran : : 'God, this party stinks! I should complain to Takashi later.' Syaoran thought to himself. Mei Lin on the other hand was still clinging to his left hand. 'Plus with this annoying girl on my left hand, I'd give up everything just to get rid of her here and now.' Although he must admit that Mei Lin was one of the hottest girls he ever met, she was very annoying. It seemed that she always wanted to get his attention and that made him really bored. Unfortunately his uncle had not let him push her away.  
  
"Syao-chan, why don't we go dance?" Mei Lin said, her eyes fixed at the dance floor beneath her.  
  
"No, you go, I don't feel like it." Syaoran replied coolly.  
  
"Why? You always love to dance! Come on Syao-chan! How could you leave me dancing on my own?" Mei Lin begged as if she was a little girl. She didn't have any idea that it was only adding to Syaoran's sour mood.  
  
"I said no, ok?" Syaoran glared at her. Mei Lin must admit that she didn't like it when Syaoran gave her those looks. So she only nodded.  
  
A few minutes later a guy came over and asked Mei Lin to dance. Mei Lin asked Syaoran for permission even though she was rather hesitant. Syaoran on the other hand was very relieved. He felt like he wanted to thank that guy. Soon as Mei Lin went to the dance floor, he went for some drinks.  
  
He asked the bartender for some vodka when suddenly a figure caught his breath. She walked pretentiously towards the bar. Her dark blue eyes seemed to be glowing. Her honey brown hair fell perfectly under her shoulder. Her rather petite figure seemed to fit her baby blue dress so well. He swore he never saw such a beauty before.  
  
"Excuse me, do you have any non alcoholic drinks?" She asked the bartender as her body stood against the counter next to Syaoran's.  
  
"Yes miss, do you want juices or sodas?"  
  
"One orange juice please." She answered. Her eyes travelled around the room when suddenly she was struck by intense amber eyes next to her. She knew right away whose eyes were those. She could feel chills running down her spine. Syaoran gave her a charming smile. Her cheeks went red. 'God, I must control myself. Come on Sakura, be charming!' She scolded herself as she returned his smile.  
  
"Good evening, miss. May I have the opportunity to know your name?" Syaoran asked as he took Sakura's hand and kissed it.  
  
Sakura blushed even deeper. "Why not, kind sir. My name is Ying Fa, Zhang Ying Fa. And you are?" Sakura took away her hand immediately.  
  
"I'm Li Syaoran. It's a pleasure to meet you miss Zhang." Syaoran eyes still didn't leave hers.  
  
"Pleasure's all mine Mr. Li." Sakura answered as she broke eye contact and sipped her orange juice.  
  
"So miss Zhang, I suppose I've never seen you before, are you new here?"  
  
"I was studying in France for the past three years. My my Mr. Li, you're a very outgoing person aren't you?" Sakura smiled elegantly.  
  
Syaoran chuckled lightly. "I suppose I am miss Zhang. We need some social life don't we? May I know what you were studying there?"  
  
"Well, I was studying French literature. Are you a student too Mr. Li?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "Yeah kind of." He never thought his study as a pleasant topic in any conversation, especially with such a beautiful lady. It was because he hadn't graduated from his college. Not because he's dumb or something, but he knew as soon as he finished his study his mother would call him back to Hong Kong to rule his company. He didn't want to, he always wanted to live his life without anyone's order.  
  
"I suppose you don't like to talk about your study Mr. Li. Well, please excuse me, I don't want my aunt to be worried. It's really nice to see you Mr. Li." Sakura extended her hand for a shake but Syaoran took her hand for a different reason.  
  
"Wait miss Zhang. May I have another opportunity for a dance? Just one dance?" Syaoran gave her a begging look she knew she couldn't resist. She nodded her head. Then Syaoran led her to the dance floor. Many young ladies and men looked at them with dreamy look and curiosity. They thought what a cute couple they were.  
  
Sakura realized that many people watched them. She could feel some jealous looks from the ladies. Somehow she felt very proud inside and of course, happy. As soon as they arrived at the dance floor, Syaoran took her hands and put them on his shoulder. He then put his hands on her waist. Josh Groban's song 'Mi Mancherai' was heard around the room. Sakura could feel her heart beat twice as fast as usual. She had been dreaming for this moment from the day she fell in love with him. She then realized that his eyes were observing her face intently. She knew she couldn't look into his eyes or she would lose her mind.  
  
"What are you looking at Mr. Li, is there something on my face?" Sakura asked him but her eyes stayed fixed on his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry miss Zhang. I just think that you're very beautiful." Syaoran answered honestly. Sakura couldn't help herself not to blush. 'If only you know who I am, would you say those words?' She thought to herself. Sadness rose inside her body.  
  
The song suddenly ended. Sakura drew her hands and stepped backwards. "Thank you for the dance Mr. Li. I have to go now, it's very nice to see you." Just as soon as Sakura turned to another direction, Syaoran caught her hand.  
  
"Please miss Zhang, when can I see you again?"  
  
Sakura looked at his amber poles. She could see necessity in it. "Well, if you're an outgoing person like you said, you'll see me in no time Mr. Li." Sakura drew her hand and walked away.  
  
'Who the hell is that girl?!' Syaoran murmured. He never felt that kind of attraction before. And somehow, her face was very familiar... : : : Eriol : : : He was sipping his champagne when somebody poked his shoulder. He already knew who the person was.  
  
"What's up uncle Ryu?" He asked without even looking at the person he spoke to. His eyes travelled around the room.  
  
"Hey nephew, what's up with the bad mood? Look at all the pretty girls here. If I were your age, I would have taken one and bring her to bed. Wow! Look at her ass!" Ryu Hiiragizawa answered as his eyes observed a girl's body intently.  
  
Eriol took another sip. "Remember your age uncle."  
  
Ryu turned his head and looked at Eriol with disbelief. "God, what's wrong with you? Are you sick or something?"  
  
"Nope, I've never been better." Eriol's eyes were still travelling around the room. He wished he could meet Tomoyo here. He knew the changes were small, but he still hoped for the best.  
  
"Great! Cause I have good news. Listen, that Li bastard already got Mei Lin, right? I heard he asked her to stay with him so he must be head over heels with her. So, he won't bother us anymore. And as for now my nephew, there's a girl in this room whom people was talking about. I heard her name was Ying Fa, people said she was very pretty and elegant. She just got back from France. That's a great catch man!" Ryu said with excitement. But Eriol didn't seem to be interested. His eyes still travelled around the room.  
  
"I'll pass uncle. Don't feel like chasing girls now." Eriol answered.  
  
Ryu was very surprised. The Eriol he knew was always loved to chase girls. But now, he didn't even seem to be interested. "Hey, are you still pissed with that Mei Lin incident? It's okay Eriol, there are still plenty of hot girls to be chased. And Ying Fa is one of them."  
  
Eriol then turned his attention to his uncle. "I know, I just don't feel like chasing girls anymore. See, I met this fabulous girl, and I think… I think… well, I don't know what to say but she made me anxious. She made me feel like I want to know her better, and made me forget that there are other girls in this world."  
  
"What?! Are you crazy? You can't do that Eriol! It will ruin our reputation." Ryu then realized that people around them were now looking at them. He then lowered his voice. "We are players. And players never fall for one girl." He glared deadly at Eriol.  
  
Eriol furrowed his eyebrows. "I never said that I fell for her."  
  
Ryu poked Eriol's head. "You dumbass. It's obvious by the way you talked about her. Listen Eriol, whoever this girl was, do not falling in love with her. It's your business to take her to your bed or not but never involve any feelings, okay?"  
  
"Why? It's my business whether to fall in love or not." Eriol looked at his uncle intently. He always obeys his uncle but now, he wanted his life.  
  
"Because it will ruin our reputation. Listen, you have decided to be a player, and it's something you have to go through all your life." Ryu tried hard not to shout at his stupid nephew. He had trusted him to follow his path. But now, he decided to quit only because of one girl.  
  
"Dammit! Can't I just have my normal life back? I'm tired of this uncle!" Eriol clenched his fist.  
  
"Okay, let's make a deal. I'll allow you to quit if this girl is rich, popular, beautiful and so on. If I think this girl is a proper girl for you, I'll allow you to be with her. So, tell me who is she? A supermodel? An actress? Or a daughter of a popular family?"  
  
Eriol frowned. He knew Tomoyo wasn't a supermodel or an actress, and he never heard about Daidouji family before. But he knew, whoever she was, she made him breathless. "I'm out of here." Then, Eriol left Ryu who cursed under his breath. : : : Sakura : : "So you've met him?" Ashley asked inside the limo. They were in their way home from the party.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Both of them?" Ashley asked again feeling unsatisfied with her answer.  
  
"No, only Syaoran." Sakura's eyes fixed on the lights along the road.  
  
Ashley looked at her. She knew perfectly that it was hard for her to be cold to him. But it was her decision. She had agreed to join in the plan.  
  
"And what did he say?"  
  
Sakura's eyes still looked out of the car's window. "Not much. We danced."  
  
Ashley was very startled. She never thought that they would act so soon. "You were dancing with him? You didn't say anything-stupid right? You didn't lose your mind right?"  
  
Sakura turned her head and looked deeply into Ashley's lavender eyes. "You didn't trust me, did you? I know I love him but I had promised you, so please don't ever think that way again."  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, of course I believe you. Well, tell me what he said about you." Ashley was rather surprised hearing Sakura's words. She couldn't believe that her words would have hurt her that way.  
  
Sakura turned her attention outside the road once again. "All the things I have always wanted to hear."  
  
Ashley patted her shoulder. "Well, at least our first move has succeeded. You mesmerized him, right? Unfortunately you haven't met Eriol, but with your appearance in the high class socialization tonight, sooner or later he will come to you."  
  
Sakura only nodded. She was busy thinking that she was becoming a Cinderella that night. And just like in the story, she had to go home with the fairy Godmother. She smiled a little, now she knew how Cinderella really felt when she had to leave the party. But in her story, she couldn't fall in love with the prince; she had to seduce the prince but not to fall in love. How she wished she were Cinderella that night. So that she could love the prince just like she wanted.  
  
To be continued  
  
AN: Well, another chapter!!! I'm glad I could finish it with all the pressure on my shoulder… Well, I hope you all liked it! Please submit your reviews so that I'll know what all of you think about this story. Comments and criticism are welcome!! Have a good day everyone!!!  
  
PS: Hey all! I just want to inform you that there are two great stories I'm reading and I want to promote to all of you. First one is called The Deadly Duet by Amano-Hikari LJ (PG13, SS, Action/Adventure/Romance). This story has great action for those action fans! And the second one is called Midlife Collision by Okabe-Angel (PG13, SS, Action/Adventure/Romance). This one is also packed with action! So if you want another genre of CSS story, I really recommend these. Garnette Lovegood 


	4. Confusion

AN: Hey people! I hope you like my story so far… honestly, I haven't pictured an ending for this story so ideas are welcome. And the most important thing, because of that, maybe this story will last a lil bit long and I hope you won't get bored. I'll try my best at not making all of you tired with this story! And I really want to apologize for the long delay for this chapter. Not just because my pc was a little bit broken but I was having an exam week, hope you all forgive me!  
  
Game of Disguise chapter 4

Confusion

Tomoyo walked down the pavement slowly. She prayed in her heart to see him again. She was really curious about the things Sakura had said about Eriol. She knew that Eriol wasn't a bad guy, on the contrary he was a very sweet person. But still, she was very curious because Eriol didn't say much about himself.  
  
"Good morning my lady."  
  
Tomoyo snapped back to reality when she felt someone blocked her way. She looked up and saw Eriol's face glistened by the sunlight. "Well hello Hiiragizawa-san." She smiled kindly.  
  
"Eriol please." Eriol corrected.  
  
Tomoyo giggled sweetly. "Eriol-san."  
  
"So can I call you Tomoyo-san?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "So, what are you doing so early Eriol-san? I suppose you don't have to shop like I do." Tomoyo said as she walked down the pavement along with Eriol.  
  
Eriol thought for a moment. He didn't know what to say. "Well, I was just mmm…" Then he saw a hot dog cart nearby. "I was looking for a hot dog!" He then grabbed one of the hot dogs. "You want some?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "Guess it's okay to have a hot dog for breakfast."  
  
Eriol took another hot dog and gave it to Tomoyo. "I promise you a delicious breakfast next time." He then paid for the hot dogs.  
  
"How much do I owe you Eriol-san?" Tomoyo asked as she searched for her wallet inside the basket.  
  
"Nothing, it's my treat okay?"  
  
Tomoyo stopped searching and looked deeply into Eriol's eyes. "Are you sure?"  
  
Eriol felt chills running down his spine. "Yes…"  
  
Tomoyo smiled widely. "Thank you so much, remind me to treat you another day okay?"  
  
They walked for awhile when they finally found a bench. Tomoyo sat herself down followed by Eriol, they were still eating their hot dogs.  
  
"So Eriol-san, we've talked a lot yesterday but I haven't got to know what you're doing, are you working somewhere?" Tomoyo started a conversation.  
  
Eriol shifted his glasses. "Well, I… I am… I was just graduated from the university, so I haven't got any job yet… But I'm looking for one of course! I'm not that lazy…"  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "That's great, I'm sure you'll find a wonderful job in no time."  
  
Eriol smiled. "And what about you? Are you a personal vegetables shopper or something?" Eriol joked.  
  
Tomoyo laughed a little. "Well, a 'personal vegetables shopper' would be nicer than my job."  
  
"So you say your job is more pathetic than a personal vegetables shopper?"  
  
"Definitely." Tomoyo turned her head to Eriol. "I don't know why I say this but I'm sure you're a good person so I hope my job won't ruin our relationship."  
  
Eriol listened carefully. He nodded his head.  
  
"I'm just a maid. That's why I went shopping every morning."  
  
Eriol was surprised for a second and lost for words. _A beautiful young lady works as a maid? She's too smart for a maid.  
_  
"Great, now you know who I am, do you still want to talk to me? Cause if you don't I'll be glad to go." Tomoyo asked, smiling sweetly. Even though deep in her heart she prayed that Eriol wasn't like Sakura said he was.  
  
Eriol shook his head. "Well it was a surprising thing I must say," He shifted his glasses once again. "But what's wrong with being a maid? It's an honorable job, I mean you help someone everyday, and then you can make money from it and…"  
  
"Okay, okay, that's enough I think. You only need three words after all." Tomoyo cut Eriol's words. She couldn't stop herself from giggling.  
  
"Yeah right, I'm very sorry." Eriol said.  
  
"No, no, you could just say I don't mind."  
  
Eriol smiled at her. He really liked this girl it didn't matter if she was a president, a goddess or a maid. She made him feel very relaxed, just down to earth. He didn't have to preserve his image, being the most charming guy in the world or anything like that. She made him act just like the way he was, the real him.  
  
Tomoyo looked at her watch and gasped. She totally lost track of time. It was almost 8.30 and she hadn't cooked for breakfast. Mei Lin and Shiao Chin would surely get her this time.  
  
"What's the matter Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked with concern.  
  
"I must go back or my boss will surely get me. She's not that kind I must say." Tomoyo got up from the bench and smiled sweetly. "Thank you for the hot dog, I hope we can meet again another time so I can pay my promise."  
  
"Hey, let me drive you home ok? If you take a bus you won't be there in time."  
  
Tomoyo furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Definitely! Now come on!" Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and ran to his car. Tomoyo didn't have enough time admiring his car because Eriol had opened the door. She got in and buckled up the seatbelt. Eriol closed her door and made his way to the driver's seat. He buckled up and started the engine.  
  
"Okay, where do you live?"  
  
"Four blocks from here, Roses street number 12."  
  
Eriol stepped on the gas and the car departed. : : :

* * *

Sakura rolled on her bed. She didn;t sleep well last night. All she could think of was Syaoran. How his hands were on her waist, how the song sounded very lovely and how perfect the scene was.  
  
_But it was all just a fairy tale. I'm not what he thinks I am. A rich lady that just came back from French. I'm just Sakura Kinomoto, his maid.  
  
_"Sakura! Sakura honey! You'll be late for work!" Ashley's voice filled the air.  
  
"Right, I'm coming!" Sakura got up from her bed lazily. She looked at the watch which showed 9 o'clock. Great, I'm gonna be late. She then took a bath and dressed herself. When she finally finished, she went downstairs and saw Ashley talking with her father in the living room.  
  
"Hey, good morning dad, aunt Ashley." She walked over to her father and gave him a peck.  
  
"Morning honey, do you want some breakfast or not?" Asked Fujitaka.  
  
Sakura looked at her watch and sighed. "I think I'll pass today, dad, I'm really sorry, but I'll surely eat your dinner tonight."  
  
Fujitaka smiled. "Please be careful okay, you're not playing a playstation you know."  
  
Sakura nodded. Then she looked at Ashley, waiting for another instruction.  
  
"Well, I think there won't be anything special today, Sakura. But please inform me whenever you have any news." Ashley smiled.  
  
"Okay, bye everyone." Sakura gave Fujitaka another peck and waved at them. She walked out of the house and found a limo waiting for her. She wasn't surprised this time because she had dealt with it for nearly three days. At first she didn't want the driver to take her to the mansion. But then Ashley insisted, so she didn't have much choice. But she already told the driver to pull over 1 block before the Li mansion, or else, people would see her.

* * *

: : Syaoran : :

"Your mother is on the line Mr. Li."  
  
Syaoran who was just talking with his uncle Chen, took the telephone from Wei. "Thanks Wei." Wei nodded in return and then left the room. Syaoran gave Chen a questioning look, which was replied by a shrug.  
  
"Yes, mom."  
  
"Xiao Lang? How are you doing? Does Chen take good care of you?" Came Yelen's voice.  
  
"Woa.. Calm down mom, I'm great. Yeah, uncle Chen's great, he's here now."  
  
"Good, he didn't teach you something wasteful, right?"  
  
Syaoran chuckled lightly, his mother surely knew nothing about her own brother. "Well, I think so."  
  
"Great, Oh and Xiao Lang, the reason why I called you this morning is because I got news from your distant aunt, aunt Bei Ling, do you remember her?"  
  
Syaoran furrowed his eyebrows. Bei Ling? Ling... Ow, yes, Mei Lin's mom. "Is that Mei Lin's mom?"  
  
"Yes she is, my son. I heard from her that Mei Lin was in Japan, and currently staying with you, is that right?"  
  
Syaoran looked at Chen and gave him a 'did you tell her' look. Chen replied with waving his hand. "Well... yes.."  
  
Yelen let out a long breath. "Well, Xiao Lang, Bei Ling told me that she really liked you, and I think she's a great match for you dear."  
  
Syaoran moved the phone away from his ear and cursed under his breath. "Mom, please, okay? We've talked about this for a million times and we had agreed." Syaoran rubbed his temples.  
  
"But it was last year, you were only twenty and I understand that you needed some time alone, but Xiao Lang, you've grown up now." There was urgency in Yelen's voice.  
  
Syaoran felt like he needed to break something. "Mom, it's only been a year! God, I'm too young to be married, so please just let me call you when I feel like being married, okay?"  
  
"Li Xiao Lang! Listen to me; you have the responsibility to rule our corporation as soon as possible. I'm getting old for God sake, and I'm just a woman! I can't run this company alone. So let's just make a deal, if you find a bride in less than six months than I'll allow you not to marry Mei Lin, but if you don't then you have to marry her." Syaoran was just about to cut her words when she continued. "And please just do me one more favor, let Mei Lin stay there." With that, Yelen cut the connection.  
  
Syaoran threw his wireless phone to the trashcan. "Shit! God, just when I thought I can live my normal life, it was just ruined."  
  
"What's up? What did your mother say?" Chen asked with curiosity. He knew perfectly that his little nephew didn't like to be called by his mother, cause it only meant one thing, duty.

* * *

: : Eriol : :

Eriol stepped on the brake and he was very surprised.  
  
"Thank you so much Eriol-san, I promise I'll repay you." Tomoyo was just getting out the car when she felt Eriol's hand around her wrist. She then sat again.  
  
"What's wrong Eriol-san, gomen-ne, I really can't talk right now." Tomoyo smiled apologetically.  
  
"You work here? At the Li mansion?" Eriol voice was rather limp.  
  
Tomoyo felt strange. She couldn't understand why Eriol was acting that way. "Well… yes…"  
  
Eriol then looked deeply into Tomoyo's amethyst eyes. "Tomoyo-san, I… well, I… I hope we can see each other again… here's my number and I really hope we can meet outside the market." Eriol said with honesty in his eyes.  
  
Tomoyo only smiled and nodded. But she was sure Eriol knew the attraction in her smile. She then got out from the car and waved goodbye. Her figure disappeared behind the gate.  
  
_I like Li's maid… How great is that? If uncle Ryu knew about this, he will surely kill me… Tomoyo… why should you be Li's worker? Why not somebody else? Why?  
_  
Eriol stepped on the gas and the car sped off.

* * *

: : Sakura : :

She walked into kitchen and found Tomoyo was preparing breakfast. She then realized that it was for three people.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, do we have anymore guests?"  
  
Tomoyo turned her head and saw Sakura putting on her apron. 'Well, hello Sakura-chan. Yes, Mr. Chen Li is here too." Tomoyo saw Sakura frowned. "Oh come on, Sakura-chan, he's master Li's uncle anyway."  
  
"Yeah, but he's too flirty. Don't tell me he hadn't tried to seduce you." Sakura said with disgust.  
  
Tomoyo smiled in return. "Well, ok, since you don't want to see him then I'll be the one who'll serve their breakfast"  
  
Tomoyo was just about to take the plates when Sakura's hands held hers. "No, no, I'm just kidding Tomoyo-chan. You already made the breakfast, so I have to be the one who serves it, okay?" She winked. Tomoyo replied it with a smile.  
  
Sakura was just entering the dining room, when she heard her other name spoken.  
  
"Yea, Ying Fa."  
  
_It's Syaoran's voice… What did he say about me?  
_  
Sakura stepped on closer to the room and saw Syaoran sitting with Chen, ready to eat breakfast. She served the plates and listen carefully to their conversation.  
  
"So what do you think about her? Is she like everyone is saying about her?" Chen asked as his eyes observed Sakura's body intently. Sakura felt like she really wanted to slap that middle-aged man, but she really needed to know what they were saying about Ying Fa.  
  
"I think she's hot, but it seemed that she already had a boyfriend or something." Syaoran replied. He mouthed 'thank you' to Sakura and smiled. Sakura blushed. She walked to the corner of the room and stayed there. Now she was really curious about what Syaoran thought about her, as Ying Fa.  
  
"What makes you think she had?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "Well, she seemed to avoid me, I mean, no offense, but every single girl that I made a move on never resisted me, but Ying Fa did. She didn't want to be anywhere near me."  
  
Chen laughed sarcastically. "Use your charm, dude! Maybe she was afraid by you drooling over her!"  
  
"Ohh just shut up uncle Chen! I don't know, if she's interested in me then I won't have any problem, but if she doesn't well, I can't force her."  
  
"You idiot! You're a PLAYER. Why would I teach you some tricks if you don't use them? If she HASN'T gotten interested in you then it's YOUR job to make her." Chen said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Yeah, I'll try to remember that."  
  
Silence fell between the two men when they decided to start eating. Sakura felt very confused. _Why does Syaoran think that I don't like him? Am I too distant? What should I do? I have to control myself, I have to put my guard up outside myself… cause if I don't, I will surely fall for him… And I'm not the one who should be in love…  
  
_"Sakura… Sakura."  
  
Syaoran's voice broke her thoughts. She bowed at Syaoran and smiled. "Yes master?"  
  
Syaoran chuckled a little. "You were way out of space. Well, please clean the table. As you can see uncle Chen and I have already finished."  
  
Sakura nodded, but then something crossed her mind. "But master, isn't Ms. Ling going to eat her breakfast?"  
  
"Nope, she went out this morning for some photo shoots."  
  
Sakura bowed and moved forward to take the plates. She still could feel how Chen's eyes roamed over her figure. She was just about to protest when she heard Syaoran's voice.  
  
"Stop drooling over my maid, uncle Chen! You're such a pervert!"  
  
Chen snapped back and looked at Syaoran with flushed face. "Shut up you boy… it's your fault for having such a hot maid."  
  
Syaoran took his arms and dragged him across the room. But just when he was about to stepp outside the room, he looked back at Sakura.  
  
"Please forgive my uncle Sakura, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to you." He winked and then left the room.  
  
Sakura blushed even deeper. _Cursed me God, I can't even resist him!_

* * *

: : Ashley's mansion : :

"What?!" Ashley's voice filled the room. Sakura was just telling her about Syaoran's conversation with Chen.  
  
"Yeah, he thought that I wasn't interested in him."  
  
Ashley paced around the room. "Well, what's wrong with Chen's nephew? I mean, when Chen was a player he usually got more interested with a mysterious woman."  
  
Sakura took a pillow and put it on her lap. "Maybe men change from era to era."  
  
"Well, we better have another plan." Ashley sat beside Sakura. "Okay, from now on you must get his attention, but when he makes a move on you, you still have to keep your distance. Make an impression that you're not that easy to get."  
  
Sakura only nodded. "Aunt Ashley, it's easier for me to be cold to him, because if I'm open to him, I'm afraid I can't control my feelings."  
  
Ashley patted Sakura's shoulder. "I understand sweetie, I'm very sorry, but you know very well that he's not the kind of guy you should fall in love with."  
  
Sakura nodded again and rested her head on Ashley's shoulder. _If only he acted that bad, it would be easier to resist him… but God, he's always nice… _

: : To be continued : :

AN : Well people, I'm really sorry if this chapter is dull, well I had to finish it as fast as I could. But as my exams are already over I hope I'll have more time for my fanfics. I'll try my best to give all of you a better chapter to read next time. Ja everyone, please submit your reviews and comments!  
  
Garnette Lovegood


	5. Heartbreak

AN : Hey everyone! It's me Garnette. First of all I want to apologize to all of you for updating for soo damn long! I kinda lacked of inspiration. But thanks to all love songs that made my romance instinct came back again. So here it is my next chapter of Game of disguise. I hope you'll all like it. And last but not least, I want to give a bunch of thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are the best! And now, please enjoy this chapter and don't forget submit your reviews too!  
  
**Game of disguise** chapter 5  
  
**Heartbreak  
**

* * *

_Starlight Club__I don't even have a clue why I'm here. This is like bullshit. Whatever I do it won't make any difference with my feelings.  
_  
Sakura sighed. She now dressed as Ying Fa and stared lazily through her orange juice's glass. She took a glance to her left and right, finding that her what-so-called bodyguards still sat and watching her.  
  
_Great! Now I know why rich kids wanted to ran away from their parents. It's annoying knowing that you were being watched.  
  
_She snapped back from her thoughts when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her jeans pocket. She took it out and flipped it open.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Sakura honey, have you seen him?" Came Ashley's curious voice.  
  
"Nope, not a single sight." She answered lazily.  
  
"Well, I'm so sure he'll come tonight, how about Hiiragizawa?"  
  
Sakura chuckled lightly. "You're still interesting in him? Guess what aunt Ashley? He's more interested in Tomoyo than me." That was true of course.  
  
"Nonsense! They, playboys always wanted the best! Why would he fell to a maid?"  
  
Sakura felt a little bit angry knowing that actually Ashley looked down on Tomoyo. "Well, she's my friend, okay?"  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry."  
  
Just when Sakura wanted to reply, a deep man voice called behind her.  
  
"Miss Zhang Ying Fa?"  
  
Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran looked marvelously sexy. He wore dark blue jeans with a white t-shirt inside his western-style shirt. He let the buttons undone revealing his well-built chest under the white t-shirt. His hair was let messy with some bangs hanging above his eyebrows. Sakura could only amazed and try not to drool over him.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura?" On the other line Ashley was wondering why she abruptly quiet.  
  
Sakura realized that she was still on the phone with Ashley. So she gave Syaoran a one-second-please look and told Ashley what happened. She hung up a few seconds later.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Li, I was talking to my aunt."  
  
Syaoran gave her an understanding smile. "It's ok miss Zhang."  
  
There was an awkward silence between them. Actually Sakura wanted so badly to talk to him but she couldn't find a proper topic. Luckily Syaoran's the one who started the conversation.  
  
"So miss Zhang, are you alone here? Or do you have any company?" He was very much hoping that she's alone. He really wanted to know more about her. There was a strange feeling like he had known her very well.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm very well alone." She saw that he was going to ask something again, but she already knew what he would ask. "You might as well wonder why I'm here alone right? Well, I don't know, I just came back from French so there's nothing interesting for me to do."  
  
Syaoran smiled again.  
  
_Gosh, please just stop smiling! You don't know how bad the effect of your smile caused me.  
  
_"Well, I'm alone too. Can I sit here?"  
  
Sakura was just about to ask about Mei Lin when she remembered that Syaoran didn't have any idea that she knew about her.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Syaoran then sat next to her and ordered vodka. Sakura could only stared at him for she had no power to do anything else. Syaoran noticed this and he looked back at her.  
  
"Is there something wrong miss Zhang?"  
  
Sakura hurriedly shook her head. "Nope, nothing, I'm sorry."  
  
Syaoran gave her another breathtaking smile. "So, can we just break those awkward moments and just having some fun?" He asked directly.  
  
Sakura nodded and smile. "So can I call you Syaoran?" She encouraged herself to say it.  
  
"Sure, and you are Ying Fa. How's that?"  
  
Sakura smiled even wider. "That sounds great."  
  
"Ying Fa is a chinese name isn't it? Why did you have a chinese name?" He asked with interest since he was chinese himself.  
  
"Well," Sakura thought hard for a second, then the idea popped in her head. "Well, My aunt Ashley is half chinese and she was the one who named me."  
  
"Ow, I thought it's only parents who are allowed to give us names."  
  
"Well," Sakura shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, you know, my parent were very close to her so they decided to gave the opportunity to her. And maybe that's why I'm very close to her right now."  
  
"I'm sorry for being impolite but where are your parent? I heard you live with your aunt." Syaoran sipped his vodka.  
  
"It's true I live with my aunt, but my dad and brother also live together with us. And for my mom, well, she died three years ago." Sakura looked down to her lap. To her surprise Syaoran took her hand and caressed it.  
  
"I'm sorry, please don't be sad again. I know it's hard to lose a member of family, but hey, I lost my father too."  
  
Sakura raised her head and looked directly into Syaoran's eyes. She found a mist of sadness over his deep amber eyes. "You do?"  
  
"Yes, my father died two years ago. That's why my mother always pushed me around to get my study finished, get married, have an heir and rule the company." He looked a little bit pissed. "But she never give a damn with what I always wanted, what my dreams are."  
  
Sakura moved her other free hand and took Syaoran's other hand. "What are your dreams? What exactly you want to do?" She couldn't help herself not to ask.  
  
Syaoran felt a little bit uneasy. But as soon as he looked at Sakura's determined expression, he didn't have much choice. It was another feeling from inside him that he knew her before. "My dreams? My dreams are simple. I want to get married only with the one I love; I want to rule the company without any pressure. I'm not a selfish person my family always thinks I am. I care about the company, but it's just, I want to do it my way, not theirs."  
  
That moment, all Sakura could think of is to kiss him. He looked so honest. She almost forgot that he's Li Syaoran, the heir of China's biggest enterprise, the Li Company. But then another thought came to her mind. What if he was just acting? What if he's not that predictable? What if it's just his way to get her?  
  
"Are you serious?" Sakura withdrew her hands. She tried her best to avoid his eyes. Deep in her heart she really wanted to believe him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran just couldn't understand why she acted like that suddenly. At first she was so open and trustworthy. He could see how her deep blue eyes (AN: She wore contact lenses, okay? ) shone some faiths and kindness. But then it changed. Now her eyes were covered with doubt ness.  
  
Sakura looked back into Syaoran's deep amber eyes. She still found his honesty, but somehow a part of her reminded her. _No! I can't fall into those eyes! I'm not supposed to fall in love with him! I am not!  
_  
She then grabbed her purse and got up from her chair. "I'm sorry Mr. Li, I must go now, thank you for your company, I'm very much enjoyed it."  
  
Syaoran stared disbelievingly at her. Never in his life a girl went away from him like this. And for make it worse, it's the first girl he tried to trust. The next second he could only see her image disappearing behind the club's door. Loud music pumping through the club, but his heart beat slower than usual._ Zhang Ying Fa, what did I do to you? What's wrong with you?_

* * *

:Sakura :

She ran to her room and slammed the door. She threw herself to the bed and cried until her pillow was soaked. Her heart just ached every second she had with Syaoran. _God, what should I do? I'm just a human being, I was born to love… So if loving is something I'm not permitted to do, just what is the reason of you creating me? I can't help my feelings. I love Syaoran! I love him…  
_  
Sakura continued crying her heart out. A few minutes later she felt dizzy and dozed to sleep.

* * *

:Hiiragizawa residence :

"Come on Tomoyo, don't be shy." Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and led her inside his huge house. He helped Tomoyo taking off her coat and handed it to his doorman.  
  
"Such a beautiful companion young master." His doorman commented.  
  
"Thank you, Shinji. Is my uncle around?"  
  
"Yes young master, master Ryu is in the parlor, I think he's expecting you."  
  
"Thanks again Shinji, come on Tomoyo, let's see my uncle." Eriol took Tomoyo's hand. She just nodded but her head still staring to the marble floor. Eriol noticed this so he stopped his way.  
  
He touched Tomoyo's chin and lifted it a bit so he could see through her angelic face. "What's wrong, Tomoyo? Are you feeling unwell?"  
  
Tomoyo forced a smile and shook her head. Though deep inside her she felt nervous and scared. She just knew that Eriol came from a very rich family. It made all her confidence gone. She's just a maid, and he's just as rich as her boss is. She loved Cinderella story, but she never wished to experience it herself. Cinderella only existed in fairytale, not reality.  
  
"Come on Tomoyo, honey, you can't lie to me." Eriol smiled kindly. "Actually you're not a good liar yourself."  
  
Tomoyo smiled at his joke. She knew somehow she had to tell him. "No, I'm okay, it's just…" Tomoyo looked around her surroundings. It was a hall full with lavish furniture. It caught her breath, but it also added her pain.  
  
Eriol realized her uneasiness. "I know, it's all because of these right?" Tomoyo nodded weakly. She really liked Eriol. But to bear the reality of where they both came from, it's not something she really liked.  
  
Eriol held her cheeks with both his hands. He looked deeply into her amethyst eyes. "I'm sorry Tomoyo, I know you'll be very much surprised. And I know, not all people adore luxury and wealth, and I thanked God that you're one of them. But me, myself, can't avoid the fact that I'm born to this family. I enjoyed this luxury life before I met you, but then, after I tasted love and unpretentious feelings from you, I realized there are so much more in my life than just luxury and money."  
  
Tomoyo felt she was about to cry hearing such beautiful words from someone. No one ever praise her that way. She was never been loved so pure like this, except from her mother.  
  
"Sweetheart, please don't cry. If you cry I swear to God I'll leave this house and run away with you."  
  
Tomoyo chuckled a little. It hurt her so badly knowing how deep her feelings towards him. She knew they loved each other, but it just not right.  
  
"So? Do you still want to talk to my uncle or you prefer to take a good sleep?"  
  
"I'm sorry Eriol, of course I will be so delighted to talk to your uncle. You said he's just like a father for you. I just hope that he'll like me."  
  
Eriol kissed her lips tenderly. "Of course he'll like you, you're adorable."  
  
Then they went to the parlor. Eriol opened the wooden door and saw his uncle smoked a cigar. He was standing beside the window, so his back was facing the door.  
  
"Uncle Ryu, as I said, I want to introduce Tomoyo to you."  
  
Ryu turned around and saw his nephew with a girl in his hand. He watched Tomoyo from head to toe. He saw that she moved beside Eriol uncomfortably. He thought that she was really pretty indeed. But she doesn't have enough money and popularity. _My well known reputation will not be ruined by that girl.  
_  
Ryu didn't say any words. He just sat on one of the coaches in the room, still smoking his cigar.  
  
Eriol then broke the awkward moment. "So uncle Ryu, this is Tomoyo Daidouji, and Tomoyo, this is my uncle Ryu Hiiragizawa."  
  
Tomoyo tried hard to hide her nervous feeling and plastered a smile. She extended her hand for a shake but Ryu didn't seem to be interested, on the other hand he got up from his chair and walked to the ashtray. He threw his cigar and looked at Tomoyo with disgust.  
  
Tomoyo pulled her hand and stared at the wooden floor. She felt very sick right now. What she really wanted is just to run away from the room.  
  
Eriol was just about to say something when Ryu spoke. "So this is the girl you told me earlier. I must admit that she's kind of pretty, but pretty is not enough."  
  
Eriol's face reddened with anger. But he waited; he wanted to know what his uncle dared say about his lover.  
  
"You know what young girl, we're the high class society are very strict about our partners. And as you know, my loveable nephew here is a part of that society, and that's why, beauty is not enough. You must have the power, popularity and above all, money."  
  
Eriol could feel Tomoyo's hand became cold. He looked at her and found her beautiful angelic face was now covered with sweat and some tears. And it made him just angrier.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT UNCLE? YOU SLEPT WITH WHORES!" He shouted.  
  
Ryu only smirked at him. "So my lovely nephew, are you trying to say that you're an angel and I'm the devil? You forgot who you really are?"  
  
Even though Eriol had confessed to Tomoyo about his status, he hadn't told her the part about being a player. It was the last thing he wanted her to know. He just loved her so much that he didn't want her to leave him. He knew exactly that she would run away from him if she knew how many girls he had slept with and then left them. But it was his past. He hadn't known the real meaning of love, and be loved in return. He hadn't known how it felt to love someone that he couldn't bear to think about her leaving him.  
  
Tomoyo was very flustered. She couldn't understand what Ryu had said about Eriol, was it something he hadn't said about him?  
  
"Oh, so you're little friend here hasn't know about your profession yet? Oh how stupid I am, of course she hasn't know, she won't be here if she knew how heartless you are my nephew."  
  
"SHUT IT uncle!"  
  
Tomoyo took her hand from Eriol's grip. She didn't know whom to believe right now. Everything's full of lie right now.  
  
Eriol looked back at Tomoyo, he tried to touch her cheek but she slapped his hand. "What is it that you haven't told me? Tell me right now!"  
  
Ryu smirked at the scene. His plan just succeeded.  
  
"No, Tomoyo, I…"  
  
"Tell me!" Tomoyo commanded.  
  
Eriol tried hard to tell her the words but it just very hard. He really wanted to hug her right now, but he knew it's impossible. Seeing her face full with tears like now just tore him apart.  
  
"I… I was a player, a playboy. I seduced many girls, slept with them, and then left them." Eriol felt limp. If he were not a guy, he would have cried. His heart ached badly.  
  
Tomoyo felt like her surroundings were about to collapse. She felt so weak in heart and physic.  
  
"But it's just my past, I am not a player anymore, I love you, I only love you… please give me a chance Tomoyo…"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head and then smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be your another girl who'll sleep with you and then get dumped. Thank you for your kindness Hiiragizawa-san but I only seek for love. Anyway, just like your uncle said, I'm not going to fit in your social life. Maybe I'm not rich, but I have my dignity." With that, she ran outside the room. Eriol ran after her and caught her wrist. He pulled her weak body towards him and hugged her tightly.  
  
"No Tomoyo, don't leave me, I'm not lying to you, I love you, I really love you."  
  
Tomoyo pushed him aside and plastered a fake smile. "Guess what? Cinderella's late for reality." And then she ran, took her coat and went outside the house. Outside was raining so she was soaked with rain. Her tears were mixed together with the rain streaming down her face. _I was so stupid that I believe I will be okay. I was so stupid that I fell to his trap. Why didn't I realize earlier? It can't be that perfect. He's handsome, rich and then fell for a maid like me? It's impossible, and yet, I still believe him.  
_Tomoyo's heart was crushed that night. She promised herself to be stronger next time and not easily fell for anyone.

* * *

:Syaoran :

He sat on the bench in his terrace. He looked straight to his large beautiful garden with a fountain and a swimming pool. He saw some of his gardeners were cutting the grass and some were cleaning his pool. He looked around and found some maids were mopping and cleaning the house._ Great, I only surrounded by my staffs. This house is packed with people but somehow I still feel lonely.  
_  
Then Shiao Chin passed his by with a vacuum cleaner in her hand. She bowed politely to him and continued her way. But then, the thought crossed his mind.  
  
"Hey, Shiao Chin."  
  
Shiao Chin stopped her steps and turned her heels. "Yes master Li?"  
  
"Can you tell Sakura to bring me a tea? And please make sure she's the one who bring it here."  
  
Shiao Chin nodded. "Of course, right away sir."  
  
_Why did I call her? Is it because somehow her name accidentally is same with Ying Fa?  
  
_A few minutes later Sakura came with a tray of tea. "Here's your tea master. I've prepared some of your favorite flavors, peppermint, camomile and cinnamon."  
  
Syaoran stared at her for a few seconds. _She has the same name, and her face is a little bit like her. But Ying Fa is far more sophisticated. Sakura's just a plain simple girl.  
  
_"Master, master? Which one do you want?"  
  
Syaoran snapped back to reality. He rubbed his eyes and looked at a smiling Sakura still holding the tray.  
  
"Oh, sorry, what did you say?"  
  
Sakura smiled again. "I was asking you which flavor do you want, peppermint, camomile or cinnamon?"  
  
"Which one do you like?" He asked back.  
  
"It's not my choice, you're the one who's going to drink it, so I can not say much master."  
  
Syaoran chuckled a bit. He really liked Sakura's personality. She's a very friendly girl, she always seemed to cheer and laugh. She also a trustworthy person. She can always lighten his mood. That's why he chose her to be his personal servant.  
  
"Why don't you sit here with me? Let's talk and having some tea." He motioned her to the spot next to him.  
  
Sakura was very surprised. She felt like in cloud nine. But she had to keep her distant or he would find out about her being Ying Fa.  
  
"But master…"  
  
"Come on, I'm the master here, no one will scold you."  
  
Lay your head on my pillow .Here you can be yourself .No one has to know what you are feelin'.No one but me and you  
  
Sakura had no other choice so she sat beside him, still holding the tray on her lap.  
  
"So, you haven't answered my question yet. Which flavor do you want?" Syaoran asked again.  
  
"Well, you haven't answered mine too." Sakura teased him.  
  
Syaoran pretended to hardened his face and frowned. "I'm the master here, whoever disobey me will get her punishments."  
  
I wont tell, your secrets. Your secrets are safe with me. I will keep your secrets. Just think of me as the pages in your diary  
  
Sakura tried to hold back her laughter.  
  
"Come one, if you want to laugh then just laugh."  
  
Sakura then stopped and looked at him disbelievingly. "As I said, if you want to laugh then just laugh. You know what Sakura? I feel tired being surrounded by serious things. I want to have some good times, when I can laugh my butt off with some friends. I'm tired seeing all people around bowed whenever they passed me, I'm not their God, why do they have to bow?" Syaoran rested his head on his knees (AN: His kness were both sat on top of the bench.).  
  
Sakura tilted her head and saw his face was deep in thoughts. "Well, you can't blame those people. We, poor people try to gather money as much as we can. So we don't want to upset our boss and get fired. How can we feed ourselves if we lost our jobs?"  
  
Syaoran turned his head and looked at her deep emerald poles. Somehow he felt a familiar feeling, like he had seen those looks, those eyes, that radiance. "Is that so?"  
  
"Yes, I think if you want them to be relax around you, you have to make the atmosphere. You have to take the first action."  
  
I feel such a connection. Even when you're far away. Oooh baby if there is anything that you fear. Call 489 4608 and I'll be here  
  
Syaoran was mesmerized by her eyes and words. He never thought that a person like Sakura could say such logical things. She's smarter than he though she was.  
  
"You know what Sakura? You're the first person I can talk about my personal feelings." But then, he remembered last night with Ying Fa. How he tried to open up to her but she rejected him. "No, no, I guess you're not the first, the second exactly. But you're the first who understands."  
  
She realized that mists of disappointments were covering his eyes. "Last night I tried to talk to her about my true feelings. I thought that she'd listen and understand, her eyes were like yours, shone with trustiness. But then she just left." He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened it again. He turned to look at Sakura's emerald eyes. "I must admit that she's the most beautiful woman I've ever met. She's not like other women. When I first saw her, it's not lust that I felt; it was deep curiosity and need."  
  
I won't tell your secrets. Your secrets are safe with me. I will keep your secrets. Just think of me as the pages in your diary  
  
Sakura knew he was talking about Ying Fa. But she couldn't say a word because she was supposed to know nothing about Ying Fa. So she just sat there and listened to him. Somehow, being that way made her feel peace through her whole being.  
  
To her surprised he chuckled lightly. "And somehow, she has a same name with you, cherry blossom."  
  
Sakura didn't know why she did that, but her hand moved out of her control. She put her hand on is shoulder and patted it slowly. "I don't know why, but I think you have more things to say, you looked kind of depressed."  
  
Only we know what is talked about, Baby boy. I don't know how you could be driving me so crazy. Baby when you're in town. Why don't you come around. I'll be the loyalty you need. You can trust me  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes once again. "Depressed? I don't know if it's depressed or not. I just feel bored and strange. Like I'm not a real person. I don't know which one is my true feelings and which one were someone else's anticipation." He inhaled some air and continued. "I born to a wealthy family, my life had been planned since I was just a baby. At first I'm okay with that. But I grew, I grew older and I understand that life is more than what I knew. I want to experience every aspect in life. But my family didn't care about my feelings, they only demand me to rule the company and continue the clan."  
  
Sakura felt very sorry for him. He looked so happy outside. She always thought that his life is so perfect, but things were not as it seemed.  
  
"But master, you always looked very cheerful and happy." She said.  
  
"I always wore a mask. I pretended to be happy for the sake of people around me, like my staffs and some friends. That's why sometimes I took my time with girls; it's just my way to forget my problems. But as for now, after I met Ying Fa, I realized that girls were not meant to be hurt or used. They deserved to be loved by their loved ones."  
  
Sakura patted his shoulder again. "I want to be in love, Sakura. I want to know how it feels." Syaoran said again, he was now looking through Sakura's eyes. Sakura could only freeze at that moment. She didn't know what to say or do.  
  
I won't tell your secrets. Your secrets are safe with me. I will keep your secrets. Just think of me as the pages in your diary  
  
Sakura then managed to say some things. "Everyone was born to love, and of course being loved in return. It's our right. You don't have to learn how to love; you'll know it naturally. It's in everybody' blood. You just need to find the perfect person, the one you always seek."  
  
"How do I know that she's the one I've been looking for?"  
  
Sakura smiled, her eyes were covered with a slight tear. She couldn't believe that she actually taught someone she loved how to love. She really wanted to shout at him right now, she wanted him to know how she had love him for two years. But she couldn't, she's forbidden to love him.  
  
"Master-"  
  
"Please, call me Syaoran."  
  
"Okay, Syaoran, when you finally found that person, your heart will beat twice as usual. And every night before you fell asleep, that person came into your mind. And someday, every time you saw her, you just wanted to make her happy, without any rewards."  
  
"So that will be the day I fall in love?"  
  
"Yes." Sakura nodded and smile.  
  
I won't tell your secrets. Your secrets are safe with me. I will keep your secrets. Just think of me as the pages in your diary  
  
Syaoran touched Sakura's cheek and smiled. "Thank you so much Sakura, please wish me luck. I think the guy you love will be the luckiest guy in the world. Oh well, about the tea, you can drink it. I have other important things to do, bye, see ya!" Then he got up from the bench and touched Sakura's hair tenderly. After that he went to his bedroom.  
  
_Guess what Syaoran? You're the lucky guy you said…_  
  
Sakura wiped a single tear that fell on her cheek. She just loved him more and more everyday. And that little moment with Syaoran only added her love towards him.  
  
_Why can't I love the one I love? Why do we have to be this distant? If he fell for Ying Fa, can I assume that he fell for me? Of course I can't, because I'm Sakura Kinomoto, and she's Zhang Ying Fa.  
_  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sakura turned her head and frowned.  
  
_What the hell does she want?  
_  
To be continued  
  
AN : Okay peeps, what do you think? I'm sorry if it's still a dull. And I want to apologize once again for the late update. I hope you still want to add your reviews, comments and critics, because they mean a lot to me! Thank you so much, I hope I can continue this fic sooner! Oops, I forgot, it's fasting month for all Moslems, so I want to apologize if I did any mistakes. May God bless you all!  
  
PS: The song is "Diary" by Alicia Keys.  
  
Review responses :  
  
keladry9 : Thank you so much! but I'm afraid this story won't end so soon, because there are still many things i want to write...  
  
tenshi cherry blossom : Why Ashley hates Syaoran's family? Actually she only hates Chen, but since he taught Syaoran how to be just like him. She doesn't like him too. Well, the reason why she hated because Chen broke her heart in the past. Thank you!  
  
Tsuki no tenshi : We'll see about that later! but thanks anyways!  
  
Atruyai : Lolz... I know Ashley's kinda selfish isn't she? well, i thought i'll make her as the foe, but it will be so cruel... But let's see what she will turn out to be... Thank you so much for your understanding!  
  
I'm sorry i can't put all your names here. I'm in a real hurry. But i'll try to in the next chapter, which i hope will come out soon (as i have finish half of it). Well, ja everyone, please keep reviewing, ne?  
  
Garnette Lovegood


	6. the new social status

AN: Hey people!!! Wow, I really want to apologize to you all for the long update. Shame on me, I had promised that I'd finish this chapter faster but then, well, men could only plan but God decides. Well, at least I really can finish this chapter and I hope you all won't be disappointed. Keep submitting your reviews cause I really love to read them!!! Ja, please enjoy!

Game of Disguise chapter 6

The new social status

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned her head and frowned.

What the hell does she want?

Shiao Chin and Mei Lin walked towards her. She could see that Mei Lin's face was very pissed. They stopped in front of her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mei Lin shouted at her. She felt very angry when she saw that little maid talking to Syaoran. They looked very serious. She was so jealous because Syaoran never talked to her that way.

Sakura got up from the chair, still holding the tea tray. "I'm sorry miss, but I don't understand what you mean." Actually Sakura knew perfectly what Mei Lin meant. She could see jealousy burnt in her crimson eyes.

"Don't act innocent you filthy maid!" Shiao Chin snapped at her. Sakura looked at her with anger. Who the hell does she think she is? She's also a maid!

Mei Lin patted Shiao Chin's shoulder. "Thank you for helping me Shiao Chin but let me handle this bitch alone. She really gets on my nerves."

Mei Lin gave Sakura a deadly glare. "Tell me you damn maid, what did you talk about with my Syaoran?"

Sakura lifted her chin up. "I'm sorry miss, but it's really none of your concern."

Mei Lin was about to slap her but Sakura threw her hand up. The tea tray fell loudly to the ground. The cups broke with a loud sound.

"Look what you've done you idiot! Master will surely get you with this." Shiao Chin snapped.

Mei Lin was about to say something when Syaoran came out. "What the hell is going on?" He said, rather shouted.

Mei Lin was surprised. She ran towards Syaoran and hugged him tightly. She pretended to sob on Syaoran's chest. "It's her… It's Sakura…"

Syaoran looked at Sakura who was now busy picking up the broken teacups. He then looked at Shiao Chin who smiled triumphantly. "Sakura, tell me what happened."

Sakura got up. The tea tray filled with the broken teacups was in her hands. She turned and looked at Syaoran. Her emerald eyes filled with fire. It made Syaoran very curious.

"As soon as you left master, miss Mei Lin and Shiao Chin came toward me. They asked me what we were talking about. I insisted to not tell them, but miss Mei Lin got mad and tried to slap me. I only defended myself so I dropped the tray. I'm really sorry master." She bowed.

Mei Lin glared at her with rage. She then looked at Syaoran. "No! It was a lie. I asked her nicely but she said it's none of my business. I didn't try to slap her, I wanted to be friends with her but she slapped my hand."

Syaoran looked confused. He looked at Mei Lin with doubt.

"You can ask Shiao Chin, she'll tell you the truth."

Syaoran looked at Shiao Chin with a questioning face. Shiao Chin felt like her moment finally came. She cleared her throat and spoke. "Yes master, miss Mei Lin was right. This Sakura lied. She slapped miss Mei Lin's hand."

Sakura looked at Shiao Chin with fire. Why do these people want to ruin me so badly?

Syaoran was very perplexed. Somehow he couldn't believe Mei Lin and Shiao Chin. "Well, I don't care what happened. Sakura, Shiao Chin, the two of you can go now. But don't forget to clean this mess." He then turned away.

"Wait! Syao-chan, you didn't punish Sakura for what she did!" Mei Lin shouted. She wanted so badly to see Sakura get some punishment from her Syaoran. A flirty maid like her was not suitable to work for her Syaoran.

"She only broke some teacups. It doesn't mean anything for me. I can buy a new one." Without even looking back, he walked towards his room.

Mei Lin glared even more furiously towards Sakura. "You know what bitch? I'll get you one way or another!" Then she stomped her way out of there, followed by Shiao Chin.

Sakura only sighed. She turned on her heels and walked to the kitchen. : : Kitchen : : Sakura was just entering the kitchen when she heard someone's sobbing at the corner. She put the tray away and moved closer to the source of the sound. She gasped when she found Tomoyo sitting on the corner of the wall, holding her knees.

"Tomoyo-chan, what happened?" She moved beside Tomoyo and put her hand around her shoulder. Tomoyo still didn't say a word.

"Tomoyo-chan, please tell me what happened… please don't cry like this, you make me want to cry too." She patted her shoulder gently.

Tomoyo then lifted her head. Her face was covered with tears. She looked at Sakura's pleading eyes and hugged her tightly. "Oh Sakura-chan…" Then she sobbed again.

Sakura rocked her body back and forth. "Ssshh… please calm down and tell me what happened…"

Tomoyo let out the hug and wiped her tears. "I should have believed you about Eriol…"

Sakura could feel anger built within her. Shit! What did this Eriol do to Tomoyo? I promise I'll get him!

"But, but, he was very nice and all… I… I was invited to his house last night. Damn, he was very rich, maybe as rich as master Li is. I should have known by then that he wouldn't be that perfect." Tomoyo wiped another set of tears that were streaming down her face.

Sakura could only listen. She didn't want to disturb her.

"And then, I met his mean uncle. He said things and all… that I can't fit in their social life, that beauty is not enough… it was bad, but Eriol defended me, I trust him. That moment, I really didn't mind what his uncle told me, I only cared about him… but then…"

Sakura wiped more tears from Tomoyo's face. "Then what Tomoyo-chan?"

"Then his uncle made him tell me who he was… that he was a player… he slept with girls and dumped them… I was very shocked… and scared… I'm scared that he'll do the same thing to me… but then, he told me that he's changed, that he really loves me… I don't know what to believe right now…"

Sakura hugged her again and patted her back gently. "Calm down Tomoyo-chan, I know it's hard for you, but you have to think about it with clear mind. If you're crying like this, your mind is not clear, then you can't make the best decision."

Suddenly, Tomoyo's cell phone rang. It was laid on the kitchen counter. Sakura looked at her but Tomoyo shook her head. "It might be him. He kept trying to call me since last night, but I don't want to talk to him right now."

Sakura got up and looked at Tomoyo's cell. Mom's cell was glowing on the screen. "Tomoyo-chan, it's your mom."

Tomoyo then got up and wiped one last tear. She then answered the phone. "Moshi-moshi okasan."

"Tomoyo dear, how're you doing there?" Came Sonomi Daidouji's voice.

Tomoyo cleared her throat. "I'm… I'm great mom."

"Honey, are you crying?"

"No, no, I was cutting some onions, maybe that's why I'm a little bit teary."

Sonomi sighed in relief. "Okay, honey, I got a good news for you."

"What is it mom?"

"I'm going back to Tomoeda and you'll be out from that house, we're going to be rich honey!" Sonomi's voice was filled with joy.

"What do you mean mom?"

"My business here is going great, my little trade became successful, now I can work from Tomoeda and you don't have to be a maid anymore honey…"

Tomoyo was very surprised. "Are you sure mom? Wow! I can't believe it, you're great mom! When will you come back to Tomoeda?"

"I'll be there around three p.m. I'll pick you up from the Li mansion, please make sure you tell your boss that you're quitting, okay?"

"Hai! I'll wait for you mom! Love you." Then, she hung up. She turned and looked at Sakura. Her eyes were now filled with joy. "Sakura-chan, you won't believe what my mom told me!!" She ran towards Sakura and hugged her tightly. "I won't be working as a maid anymore! My mom's business became successful!! How great is that?"

Sakura also surprised. She was very happy for Tomoyo so she returned the hug. But then, Tomoyo moved backwards. Tears were welling in her eyes again.

"What's wrong Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"But, but… if I'm quitting, how about you? How about you? I can't leave you alone!! Shiao Chin and Miss Mei Lin will always bullying you."

Sakura stepped towards Tomoyo and patted her head slowly. "You don't have to worry about that. You know I always get them back. It's you who I have to be concerned of. You're very sweet Tomoyo, sometimes you can't assist yourself. Now that you're going to quit, I feel so relieved."

They hugged again. Tears streaming down their faces. It was hard for them to be apart from each other. They were always together for one another. They always saw each other as sisters. : : Ashley's mansion : : It had been three days after Tomoyo left the Li mansion. Syaoran was very surprised because Tomoyo was one of his best workers. It was kind of hard for him to let her go. But he gave her away after all. Since then, Sakura always called her everyday. Tomoyo now lived in a huge house just one block away from Ashley's mansion. She became the new girl in the high-class society. Her mom's business got even more successful. She even had cooperation with the Li Company. Syaoran was a little bit surprised knowing that his family company was actually cooperating with his ex-maid's company. And as for that night, there would be a party in Tomoyo's house. Her mom decided to widen her relation with inviting some important people to her party. Ashley and Ying Fa were also invited. Sakura had asked Ashley if she could tell Tomoyo about her being Ying Fa. Ashley had agreed, as long as she believed that Tomoyo wouldn't say a word. Sakura had convinced her that they could trust Tomoyo. So that night, she would come to the party and tell Tomoyo.

"Aunt Ashley, do you think Syaoran and Eriol will be there too?" Asked Sakura. She was trying to put on her contact lenses.

"I'm sure they will be there. Sonomi Daidouji invited almost all important business people around."

Sakura observed herself in front of the mirror. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress with laces at the end. Her hair was tight in a loose bun. The dress was so tight that it showed some of her cleavage. She looked extremely sexy and seductive. Of course she did that on purpose. She had intended to teach Eriol Hiiragizawa some lessons for hurting her best friend. Actually she was rather worried, because somehow Tomoyo and Eriol would meet again at the party. But she would try her best to keep them apart. After all, Eriol would be busy drooling over her, she thought confidently. : : The party : : Tomoyo shifted uncomfortably beside her mother. She was wearing a beautiful dark purple gown with some glitters. Her long dark blue hair was pinned with some crystal hairpins but the rest was flowing just above her waist. She looked very beautiful. Many young men were looking at her with curiosity. Actually she was very nervous. It was her first time being in such a luxurious party, and above all in her own now huge house. It was rather difficult for her to suit herself in this kind of social status. She was always the unpretentious person. But now, life is more complicated. But above all, she was afraid, afraid to see him again, afraid that she'd lose her guard. She couldn't bear the anxious feeling of going to see him because Eriol was nowhere to be seen.

"Honey, are you okay?" Sonomi asked with concern. She had watched her daughter shifting uncomfortably beside her.

Tomoyo plastered a smile to calm her mother. "Yes mom, I feel great."

"Are you sure? You look so… uncomfortable. Are you tired?"

"No mom, trust me, I'm okay. Hey look, there are some guests that are arriving. We should greet them mom."

Sonomi nodded her head and walked towards the front door with Tomoyo. She greeted some of the guests until she reached Ashley and Ying Fa.

"Well, good evening. I'm Daidouji Sonomi and here's my daughter, Tomoyo."

Ashley smiled respectively. "Well hello Mrs. Daidouji, Tomoyo, my name is Ashley Zhang from Zhang Corporation. This is my lovely niece Ying Fa."

Sakura smiled and extended her hand. Sonomi gladly shook it. "Such a beautiful niece you have Miss Zhang."

Ashley smiled. "Well Mrs. Daidouji, if you don't mind I'd like to talk to you about some businesses. And maybe your daughter and my niece can get along together."

Sonomi smiled back and said to Tomoyo. "Honey why don't you accompany miss Ying Fa." Tomoyo nodded. Ashley and Sonomi then disappeared behind the crowd.

"Miss Tomoyo Daidouji, can I talk to you in private?"

Tomoyo was rather hesitant because she just knew this Ying Fa girl. But somehow, she felt so familiar. So she led her to her room. She opened the door, let both of them in and then closed it.

"What is it that you want to talk about miss Ying Fa?" Somehow her appearance looked so similar to her best friend. She had the same voice as her and though her eyes were deep blue, her hair was the same color, honey brown.

"Tomoyo please, you don't recognize me?" Sakura asked sheepishly. She was amazed at how great her disguise was. Even her best friend didn't recognize her.

Tomoyo's eyes were widened in surprised. She couldn't believe that the elegant girl who stood in front of her was her own best friend, Sakura. "Sakura! Oh my God! Are you really Sakura?"

Sakura smiled at her reaction. "I know, this is kinda silly isn't it? It's a long long story Tomoyo."

Tomoyo was still startled. Sakura giggled at her best friend's reaction. "I'm sorry Tomoyo. Are you having a heart attack or something?"

Tomoyo frowned cutely. "You have a lot of things to explain Sakura Kinomoto!"

Sakura smiled again. "I think I'm aware of that. But we don't have all night to talk about this, so let me just tell you some important things. I promise I'll tell you the last later."

Sakura then told Tomoyo from the beginning. Why she had to disguise herself and being in the high-class society. Tomoyo was very surprised. There are many things she didn't know about her best friend. : : Eriol : : He was scared. He was very afraid to see her again. Not that he's a coward. It's just; he couldn't bear the feelings that he had hurt her. And now, here he was, attending her party. He knew it would be impolite if he didn't come. And to make it worse, his uncle was with him. Ryu had apologized to him as soon as he received the invitation. Eriol ignored him. He remembered how his uncle begged him for forgiveness. But he wouldn't give in, unless he apologized to Tomoyo personally. But it would be very funny if his uncle apologized and he's not. But to apologize to her? It's not that he didn't want to admit his mistakes, but he couldn't stand seeing her in tears again. He knew maybe she wouldn't want to see him again, and he understood it perfectly. But he prayed in his heart to get a glimpse of her tonight, just a single glimpse. : : Sakura : : "Shut up!" Tomoyo almost shouted. Sakura clasped her best friend's mouth, preventing her from shouting much louder.

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean, that was a huge deal Sakura." Tomoyo lowered her voice.

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "I was in disguise, why would I tell everyone?"

"Mou, but I'm your best friend."

"I know, I know. That's why I'm telling you right now. I hope you won't tell anyone bout this, okay? And don't forget to call me Ying Fa, Ying Fa!"

"Okay, okay. Ne YING FA I think we've been here for a long time. Why don't we go outside? I bet your aunt is looking for you." Tomoyo said, emphasizing the word Ying Fa.

"You're right. We should go down." Sakura got up from Tomoyo's bed and straightened her dress.

"But I think I'm going to the bathroom first. Why don't you go first? I'll just catch up with you later."

"Ok then, see you Tomoyo-chan." Sakura waved goodbye and made her way downstairs. It was a good opportunity for her to get revenge on Eriol, since Tomoyo wouldn't be down in a few.

Now, let's see, where the hell is this Eriol guy?

She looked around the room and spotted a midnight blue haired man standing near the terrace. He's alone, it's perfect! She then made his way towards him. : : Eriol : : He was just sipping his champagne when he noticed that there was a figure walked towards him. It was a lady, a beautiful lady, instead. But not as pretty as Tomoyo, where is she for God's sake! I've been standing for almost half an hour and I haven't seen her. It's such a waste coming here and not being able to see her. When Eriol realized, the figure was now standing just in front of him, smiling.

"Good evening sir. I saw you standing here all by yourself. My name is Ying Fa Zhang, may I know your name?" Sakura asked seductively. She acted as sexy as she could.

Eriol looked at her with no interest. "I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol."

Sakura could see his uninterested face. Why is he acting that way? He's a player, why is he ignoring a catch like me?

"So, are you alone here? Cause I don't have any company myself." Sakura still tried her best to seduce him.

Eriol looked at her with disbelief. People said Ying Fa Zhang was very beautiful and sophisticated. Beautiful? Yes, but sophisticated? A girl who was trying to seduce a guy is not sophisticated at all. After all, she got men drooling all over her, why did she choose him?

"I'm alone, and I like it to be." He sipped his champagne again. His eyes were still wondering the room, ignoring Sakura who was still standing in front of him.

Sakura couldn't believe it. He had just turned her down. Why would he? He's supposed to chase me, and now I offered myself and he refused?

"Are you looking for a certain someone? Or are you maybe waiting for someone?" Sakura asked curiously.

Eriol glared at her. "It's really none of your concern, miss. But yes I am looking for a certain someone. So please, with all respects could you leave me by myself?" And then he walked off.

Sakura was startled. She couldn't believe how he had turned her down. What's wrong with him? : : Tomoyo : : Where is Sakura-chan? Gosh, why are there so many people? I can barely see Sakura-chan.

Tomoyo looked around the hall but she couldn't find Sakura. She sighed, and just when she's about to turn around, someone caught her arm. She was startled. But just before she could protest, Eriol had dragged her away to the back garden. Tomoyo struggled all the way, but she just couldn't compare Eriol's power and determination. As soon as they reached the secluded garden, Eriol released her arm. Tomoyo rubbed her arm and glared angrily at him.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo, I didn't mean to do that." Eriol stepped towards her.

Tomoyo moved backwards. "No, don't get near me or I'll scream."

Eriol felt like he wanted to crush something. His heart was aching badly. How he really adored this woman, but she didn't even let him near her.

"Tomoyo please… please listen to me." Eriol stayed at his place.

Tomoyo's eyes were covered with tears. Deep in her heart she wanted to trust him again, wanted to give him a second chance. But she was afraid. She was afraid that he would hurt her again.

Seeing that Tomoyo wasn't about to run away, Eriol took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Tomoyo, please, I'm really sorry, I don't want to lose you, I can't even live without you."

Tomoyo kept quiet. Her eyes still not leaving Eriol. She could see that he was being honest. But still, a little part of her couldn't just forgive him.

Eriol was confused. Tomoyo just looked at him, not saying anything. He could see that she was struggling with herself. But he couldn't just wait and not doing anything. He couldn't wait, he wanted to be sure whether she forgave him or not.

Just as soon as Eriol wanted to talk, Tomoyo cut him off. "No, please listen to me." Eriol nodded his head.

Tomoyo wiped her last tear and lifted her chin. "Mr. Hiiragizawa, I just want to tell you that you are a very nice person, and I admit that I adore that," Tomoyo smiled weakly. "But if all your nice attitudes were only to prevaricate me, I must say that I can't forgive you." Eriol was about to interrupt when Tomoyo stepped forward and put her finger on Eriol's lips. "I'm not done yet." Eriol nodded his head again hesitantly. "But, although forgiving is one of the hardest things a person has to do, I will try to, but I want to be convinced. I want to be convinced whether you are really sincere, in other words, I just want to know your intentions toward me." Tomoyo stepped backwards and looked deeply into Eriol's eyes. How she really loved those eyes. They were usually hidden under his glasses. But tonight, it was free for her to observe them. They looked very gloomy and she didn't like it at all. "Eriol, please, make me believe you once more, cause I really want to." With those last words, Tomoyo turned around and ran a little towards the house.

Eriol who was left behind just couldn't move from his spot. He rubbed his eyes again and loosened his tie. Yes Tomoyo, I'll prove you that I really love you... : : : Sakura : : She was standing behind the terrace, watching Tomoyo and Eriol. At first, she wanted to interrupt them. But as she looked at Tomoyo, she just couldn't do it. And it seemed that Eriol was sincere to her. What's wrong with him? First, he turned me down and then he almost cried like that in front of Tomoyo-chan. Does he really like Tomoyo-chan?

But then, she realized that Tomoyo was walking towards her direction. She didn't want Tomoyo to find out that she was there all along. So she abruptly turned around. But she lost her balance and she thought she'd hit the floor. She was wrong, strong arms circled around her waist and supported her. She opened her eyes and met Syaoran's face.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura quickly stood up and straighten her dress. She tried hard to calm her heart down, because as soon as she met Syaoran's eyes, her heart beat faster. She cleared her throat and tried to be poise.

"Yes, yes, thank you very much Mr. Li."

Syaoran felt uneasy. He couldn't decide how to behave around her. Because when he tried to open himself, she turned him down. Would she be happier if he acted cold? But to act cold towards her? He just couldn't do it. He didn't know why but she really stole his heart. First, because of her beauty, but then, something about her intrigued him. it's like she hid something beneath her elegant and poise look. And that's why, he was very eager to know, to reveal the true form of Ying Fa Zhang.

"I, Well, I…" Syaoran was just about to say something when Mei Lin appeared and clung onto his arm.

"Syao-chan, I was looking for you, don't leave me behind like that."

Sakura really didn't want see to Mei Lin again, especially in this situation. She was about to turn the other direction when Syaoran's hand caught her arm.

"Wait."

"What else do you want Mr. Li?"

Syaoran released his arm from Mei Lin. "Well," He couldn't find any reason to keep Ying Fa there. He just didn't want her to go, at least without any serious conversation. "Well, have you met Ling Mei Lin?"

Sakura almost frowned, but she held herself. Why would he even bother to introduce her to Mei Lin? The least person she ever wanted to meet again.

"Maybe I haven't."

Mei Lin encircled her hand on Syaoran's arm again. "Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Ling Mei Lin, I'm Syaoran's…"

"Cousin, distant cousin." Syaoran interrupted. He released his arm from Mei Lin's again.

Mei Lin was very pissed. She realized how Syaoran's gaze never left Ying Fa's figure.

"Well, I'm Zhang Ying Fa, pleasure to meet you miss Ling."

Mei Lin observed the young woman who stood in front of her. Somehow she just looked familiar. The image of Sakura, the maid popped in her head. My, she really looks like that flirty maid. it's like their twins or something. But nah, look at her, she's so sophisticated and well mannered, not like that dirty ugly maid.

The atmosphere was very awkward. They didn't say any words. Fortunately, Tomoyo came towards them.

"Well, good evening Mr. Li, Miss Ling, it's a pleasure to have both of you here." She smiled kindly, even to Mei Lin.

Syaoran chuckled a little. "Yeah, Daidouji, this is so weird. You were just serving my breakfast last week and here we are, in your big house."

"Well, this is what they called destiny. I mean, life's just like a circle, you're not gonna always be in the same spot. Like when you're down, you're not gonna be there your whole life. It just keeps circling."

"I wonder if maybe next week Sakura will be the one who invites me to her party in her big mansion." Syaoran joked. He didn't realize that she was actually there and it was true that she lived in a big mansion.

Tomoyo giggled and winked to Sakura who responded with a sly smile. They didn't realize that Mei Lin saw that.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, but I have to accompany my mother to greet the guests. Are you coming along Ying Fa?" Tomoyo sensed the awkward situation and wanted to help Sakura out of it.

Sakura thanked God in her heart. She also reminded herself to thank Tomoyo later.

"I'd be very pleased."

"Well, please enjoy yourselves here Mr. Li, Miss Ling." Tomoyo said as she took Sakura's hand and led her to the front door.

"Wow, thank you so much Tomoyo. It was freaking hell right there."

Tomoyo smiled. "I know." : : Syaoran, who was very pissed to lose the chance to spend more time with Ying Fa rushed his way towards the bar. Mei Lin followed him from behind.

"Syao-chan, what's with the rush?"

Syaoran glared at her with hatred. "I just don't want to be bothered by you, so get lost." He hissed and then sipped his extra strong vodka.

"But why?" Mei Lin asked with a sweet voice. She didn't know that it made Syaoran's even more nauseated.

"Get lost from my face or I'll kick you out of the house."

Mei Lin could only obey. She didn't like the idea to be kicked out of the house. She wondered what really made Syaoran so pissed. She then walked towards the front door and saw Tomoyo and Ying Fa talking in the corner. They seemed to be enjoying their selves. How can they be so chummy? Tomoyo was just a maid seconds ago and she had found herself a friend in this circle? She then remembered about the secret smile they shared. Something's not right; I have to figure it out.

Mei Lin stayed where she was and started to sip her champagne. Her eyes not leaving Tomoyo's and Ying Fa's figures. Just as soon as she saw Ying Fa walking towards the bathroom, she hurried herself and followed her. She got into the bathroom first and hid behind the toilet cubicle (you know in big houses they separate the bathroom sink and the closet). She placed her ear on the door and heard someone entering the room. She heard Ying Fa's voice sighing.

"Gosh, I'm tired of this game." Sakura opened her right eye with her index and point finger and adjusted her contact lens.

"I don't want to be Ying Fa anymore. I just want to love Syaoran." She sighed again and splashed some water on her face. She didn't realize that Mei Lin was right behind her. As soon as she held up her head she gasped. Mei Lin was there and smirked at her.

"I know your little lie, Sakura."

To be continued

AN: I'm sorry for being such an irresponsible writer. I mean, I had two weeks off from school but I only done one chapter. Well, at first I was hoping to write more chapters for this story. But silly me, I couldn't even resist the temptation. And the biggest one is the pc games!! I was playing grandia II (which I almost finished but I'm stuck just near the finish, because my pc suddenly restarted so I had to play it from where I last saved) and then there's the sims 2, and university tycoon and the last is fame academy. Lolz, and then when I finally remembered about my fanfic, it's just two days before Monday, which means school again. But I hope all of you would still read this fic, because I promise I'll be more responsible next time. Well, please keep submitting your reviews, it's one of the beautiful things that can lighten my day!

Love,

Garnette 


	7. game over

AN: guys, sorry for the long update. I know that all of you had been anxious cause I gave you a cliffhanger last chapter. And thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! They were awesome! But somehow, I need to tell you why this is so late. My uncle passed away. Yeah, it's kinda get me down. And I'm feeling so sorry to my mom. We lost dad last year and this year she lost her older brother. These two years had been the hardest for my family. But I'm okay right now, cause I know life must go on. And this fanfic also must go on . And also I was just passing my final exams. Finally, I'm out of high school! But I still have to wait for the college entrance test announcement (next week I'll know where my future lies ). I really hope I passed the test. But the rather sad part is I chose Japanese Literature for my major and I think my mom didn't feel very happy about that. I had told her that language and literature are my interest, but she had wanted me to choose economic instead. Well, I hope I can prove my mom that my choice was the best for me. For now, please just enjoy this chappie and please…. More reviews! Ja, guys. 

Disclaimer: I know I didn't write a disclaimer on my previous chapters, and I'm really sorry. I just want to say that I don't have anything related to Cardcaptor Sakura, it's all belongs to CLAMP.

Game Of Disguise chapter 7

**Game Over**

_Previously_

Mei Lin stayed at her place and started to sip her champagne. Her eyes were not leaving Tomoyo's and Ying Fa's figures. Just as soon as she saw Ying Fa walked towards the bathroom, she hurried herself and followed her. She got into the bathroom first and hid behind the toilet cubicle (you know in big houses they separate the bathroom sink and the closet). She placed her ear on the door and heard someone entered the room. She heard Ying Fa's voice sighing.

"Gosh, I'm tired of this game." Sakura opened her right eye with her index and point finger and adjusted her contact lens.

"I don't want to be Ying Fa anymore. I just want to love Syaoran." She sighed again and splashed some waters to her face. She didn't realize that Mei Lin was right behind her. As soon as she held up her head she gasped. Mei Lin was there and smirked at her.

"I know your little lie, Sakura."

Sakura abruptly turned around and faced Mei Lin. She held the side of the sink tightly. She could feel every drops of blood in her body drained. Mei Lin on the other hand felt like she just won a lottery. She stood in front of Sakura with her hands folded on her chest.

"So, what do you say, Sakura?" Mei Lin said, emphasizing on the word Sakura.

Sakura couldn't think of anything as an excuse. She cursed herself for not being aware. She shouldn't have said all those things. But she knew, she had to answer her, or else, the situation could be worse.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Sakura tried to avoid Mei Lin's stare.

Mei Lin took a step towards Sakura. She gazed her from head to toe. Even though at first she didn't look like Sakura at all, now Mei Lin's sure. She had the same hair color and posture.

"You're wearing contact lenses?" She asked annoyingly.

Sakura didn't answer. She didn't know what to say anymore. All she wanted to do was just disappeared.

"Answer me, bitch!"

Sakura felt anger rising inside her when she heard what Mei Lin called her. She had no right to call her that. So she stared back into Mei Lin's piercing eyes.

"Don't mess with me Ling Mei Lin. So just go now, don't even think to bother me again." Sakura didn't realize how cold her voice was sounded.

"Oh, so you think you're the one in charge here Sakura? I wonder if I told Syao-chan about this, will you be this…. Hmm… bitchy?" Mei Lin smirked again.

Sakura's heart stopped beating when she heard Syaoran's name. Yes, Mei Lin could tell Syaoran who she really was. And if Syaoran ever found out that she was playing him, she knew he would hate her for the rest of her life.

"What do you mean?" Sakura's voice a little bit shaky.

"You know, I can tell Syaoran that all this time you were lying to him. Well, to think that he was head over heals towards you, this could be very interesting"  
Sakura was just defeated. She knew she couldn't run anymore. She could just lie to Mei Lin, but in the end, Syaoran would figure out who she was too. She knew Mei Lin wouldn't just do nothing.

"So what do you want?" Now her voice was totally shaky.

Mei Lin pretended to think. "Well, I have to figure out some benefits. Let's see, I don't want you to come near Syao-chan anymore. Not as Sakura or Ying Fa. You have to be out of his life forever. And then in three months I'll be Mrs. Syaoran Li. How great is that?" Mei Lin clapped her hands together. "That would be perfect!"

Sakura felt totally limp and numb. "And if I'm not?"

"Well, there will always be enough time to tell Syao-chan your identity." Mei Lin cleaved her shiny black hair apart. "I'm sure you don't want Syao-chan to remember you as a liar for the rest of his life."

Some how, Mei Lin's words were true. She didn't want Syaoran to remember her as a liar. It's better for her to just disappear from his life. At that moment, Sakura had lost everything, the chance to be near with her love, and she ruined Ashley's plan.

"So? Deal?" Mei Lin stretched out her hand.

Sakura stood still for a moment and then shook Mei Lin's hand. Her eyes were totally blurred by tears. This was the end of her journey. Mei Lin walked towards the door and waved goodbye with mocking face. As soon as Mei Lin gone, Sakura got down to her knees and just cried.:Tomoyo looked at the watch on her wrist. It had been twenty minutes since Sakura left her. She said that she needed to go to the bathroom, but Tomoyo didn't expect her to be this long. Her eyes traveled around the room to catch a glimpse of Sakura, but turned out failed. She then decided to search to the bathroom. And when she finally reached the bathroom, she could hear someone's sobbing behind the door.

"Ying Fa?" Tomoyo asked slowly, she knocked the door.

The person inside the bathroom stopped sobbing. "Come in Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo opened the bathroom's door slowly and gasped founding Sakura sat against the toilet cubicle, holding her knees. Her dress was crumpled, some strands of hair were covering her face, and her eyes were just puffy and red. Tomoyo hurriedly came towards her and hugged a shaky Sakura.

"Honey, what happened?"

Sakura started to sob again. But she had to tell Tomoyo. "It's… It's all… all over…"

Tomoyo rocked Sakura's body back and forth. "I don't really understand what you mean Sakura-chan, what's over?"

Sakura still sobbing, making Tomoyo's shoulder's wet with tears. "Mei Lin… she… she… knew who I am… and-and, she wanted me… to-to stay away from… from him."

Tomoyo only stroke Sakura's head gently. She knew at this situation, Sakura only needed someone to be talked to.

"I have to… to quit from the house… and… and quit being Ying Fa… or-or… she'll tell him who I really are…"

"Sssh… Baby, it's okay… calm down now…"

Sakura held Tomoyo's dress tightly. "It's over Tomoyo-chan"

* * *

Syaoran held his vodka tightly, as if he wanted to smash it into pieces. He had searched for Ying Fa for almost a half an hour, but found nothing. He wanted to apologize to her about Mei Lin's behavior. But most importantly, he wanted to assure her that he's not a bad person. Ying Fa's attitude towards him made him think that he was a criminal. It was true that he was bad for being such a playboy, but he wanted to change. That kind of life had nauseated him. All this long he only lived under his uncle's shadow and glory. That was the main reason for him to become such a playboy.

"Syao-chan…"

Syaoran turned his head lazily. Mei Lin was the least person he wanted to meet that night.

"What do you want?" But somehow his facial expression changed when he saw her. Mei Lin's face was just plain pale, and her eyes were watery.

"I… I don't feel really well…" She answered, trying to hide her face from his gaze. Deep in her heart she was smiling in victory. This was her plan to take him away from that stupid party, and Ying Fa of course.

Syaoran hurriedly touch her forehead. It wasn't burning, but somehow her face was just so pale, it kinda scared him. Despite of his hatred towards her, he didn't want to be blamed if anything happened to her.

"Okay, I think we should just go home do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Syaoran asked with concern.

Mei Lin tried hard to hide her smile. This was going to be very easy. "No, no, I'm okay, but if you don't mind I think I need some rest."

Syaoran touched her shoulder and helped her towards the main door. "Let's just say goodbye to Mrs. Daidouji and we'll go home."

Mei Lin nodded weakly and whispered. "Thanks Syao."

* * *

"I'm really sorry aunt Ashley… I really am…"

Ashley paced around Tomoyo's room. Even though deep in her heart she was very disappointed, but she couldn't help to feel sorry towards Sakura too. She knew it was very hard for her to play Syaoran. And now, she couldn't even get near him again, maybe for the rest of her life. Her whole revenge plan might be failed, but it was nothing compared to Sakura's heartbreak. After all, Sakura was just like a niece, or maybe a daughter to her. It hurt her more seeing Sakura's heart torn apart than her plan ruined.

Ashley walked across the room towards Sakura who was sitting on the edge of Tomoyo's bed. She sat beside her and saw a tear fell down Sakura's cheek. She couldn't help herself, so she hugged her.

"Sakura, it's okay darling. It's me who has to apologize. It's all because of my stupid plan."

Sakura who wasn't expecting her to act like that, was a little startled, but then she managed to hug her as well.

"I was so selfish, asking you to do such things, not even considering your own feelings."

Sakura could feel Ashley's tears on her bare shoulder. She was crying.

"It's okay aunt Ashley, it's not your fault either, I was agreed with you, if I wasn't ready, I wouldn't agree with your plan."

Ashley released the hug. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She then looked intently into Sakura's emerald poles. Even though Sakura wasn't crying, she could see the deep cut in her heart.

"I just want you to know Sakura, the plan is not that important anymore for me. Especially when I realized that it doesn't bring any happiness to me, on the other hand, it brought sorrow to you," Ashley touched Sakura's cheek gently. "You're just like a daughter to me Sakura, both you and Touya are like my own children. I don't want to see any of you sad."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you aunt Ashley, thank you for all your help for my family. Especially for my dad, we really need some money for his check ups and medicines, if you hadn't help us, I don't know how we can help him."

"Oh, don't say that. It's my pleasure to help your family, or maybe, my family too."

Sakura lunged forward and hugged Ashley again. it was the first time she felt so warm and loved, just like when her mother hugged her long time ago.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't want to be checked by a doctor?" Syaoran asked as he helped Mei Lin took off her coat. Some of the helpers came into the hall and helped Syaoran and Mei Lin.

"No Syaoran, I'm okay, I just need some rest, thank you for your help."

Mei Lin had all well planned. Since that night she would act pure and innocent in front of Syaoran, and of course nice. She'd try to change her attitude and impressed Syaoran. And as soon as she got him, everything would change, she'd be the one who's in charge. In order to succeed she needed to be patient, and she knew, it was hard for her to do so.

"I'll just tell Wei to get you some hot drinks and soup." Syaoran added.

Mei Lin gave him a faint smile and walked towards the stairs. On the way up, she stopped and turned around. "Ne, Syaoran."

Syaoran who was just telling Wei about the drinks and soup stopped his talking and looked towards Mei Lin on the stairs. "What's up?"

Mei Lin bowed her head a little, pretending to be shy. "If I don't feel okay tonight, can I get to your room?"

Syaoran gave her a puzzled look. She then hurriedly added. "No, no, I don't mean anything, I just need a company, but I can always ask some helpers."

"Guess it's okay. If you feel worse you may come to my room."

Mei Lin smiled even wider. "Thank you so much Syaoran, really appreciate that." She then walked towards her room with big smile plastered on her face. This far, the plan worked marvelous.

* * *

Sakura stared at her bedroom's ceiling. It was a very hard night for her. Everything's worked out very much different from what she expected, especially the Mei Lin's part. Tomorrow she'd go to the Li mansion and quit her job. She didn't dare to expect anything for tomorrow; she was scared that things would go even worse. She didn't want to picture Syaoran's facial expression if she asked to quit from his house or when she'd become Ying Fa for the last time and told him that she'd moved to French, forever.

It was hard enough for her picturing his face. She knew she wouldn't be able to see that face again. Maybe it wouldn't be that worse. Maybe some times she could follow him, just to see his face. But to expect appearing herself in front of him again, maybe it was impossible. What would she be? Herself? Or Ying Fa? All this time she had dreamt to just become Ying Fa forever. Why? It was obvious that he like her more when she was Ying Fa. Sakura could feel her body was shivering a little when she thought about how he held her when she danced with him, or the gleam of his eyes whenever he looked at her.

She rolled over her bed, hugging her bolster tightly. All that memories were great to remember, but, something was missing. Yes she was happy with the way he treated her, but it was Ying Fa. It was Ying Fa Zhang he was attracted to. But she, she was no more that Sakura Kinomoto. She never had an id with Ying Fa Zhang printed on it. It's Kinomoto Sakura. Ying Fa was only a person she and Ashley created to play him. The one who fell in love with him was Sakura Kinomoto all the way. And it hurt her if she realized that Syaoran was in love with Ying Fa, not her.

Tired of thinking a lot, Sakura fell to a deep slumber. That night, she was dreaming herself running along a white-sanded beach with Syaoran holding her hand. Sakura smiled in her sleep, although a drop of tear fell down to her pillow.

* * *

"So, this is it Sakura?"

Sakura, Ashley and Fujitaka were having their breakfast in the dining room. Touya had left earlier because of his job. They were eating silently because of the situation they currently in. Fujitaka observed his daughter between his meals. Ashley told him what had happened when he cooked the breakfast. Even though he couldn't deny a feeling of relieved that his daughter would be out from such a complicated tangle, he also couldn't help to feel sad for her. He knew how she really liked that Li guy. Before Ashley came to their life, Sakura always told him about her work experience after she got home. And he remembered that she never forgot to mention his boss, Li Syaoran. From what she pictured, he seemed like a good guy. But Fujitaka never really bought it. He knew that maybe it was just because Sakura liked him so she boasted a lot about him. But despite of all that, Fujitaka really loved it whenever she talked about Syaoran. Her eyes were always shining and her cheeks were always blushing. She looked so happy and beautiful. Sometimes it reminded him of her mother, Nadeshiko. He really loved it whenever she was blushing. Nadeshiko just looked like an angel.

Sakura took her eyes off her meal and looked at Ashley. "Yes aunt Ashley, this is the only way."

"I'm sorry dear." Ashley added.

Sakura gave a weak smile. "It's okay, really, I've told you many times. Maybe somehow my life will get better. I think he's just not for me."

"I'm feeling sorry for you too, honey. Just talk to me whenever you feeling low, okay?" Fujitaka gave her a warm smile.

"Thanks dad."

Not so long after, Sakura was ready in front of the limousine that would take her to Syaoran's mansion. Her aunt Ashley was by her side, stroking her hair.

"It'll be alright dear, it would be hurt yes, but you'll grow up and learn more. Once again, I'm really sorry."

Sakura turned over. "It's not your fault aunt Ashley. I'm fully aware of the risk that would occur when I agreed to join your plan." She took a deep breath. "Just think that plan's not working like we wanted it to. I'm okay, I'm a big girl." Ashley nodded in return.

Sakura then got inside the limo, and took off.

* * *

"Excuse me, I'm here to meet Mr. Syaoran Li." Sakura said from the intercom outside Syaoran's gate.

"Do you have any appointment?" A voice of a woman replied. Sakura knew exactly that it was Shiao Chin's voice.

"Unfortunately no, but please do tell him that Ying Fa Zhang is looking for him."

"Please wait a minute."

Sakura stared at Syaoran's mansion behind the bars of his gate. It didn't change at all. She giggled gently; it felt so long since she last swept dry falling leaves on the garden.

"Miss Zhang? Mr. Li awaits you in the back garden. Our maid will escort you there." The voice from the intercom said.

"Thank you." Sakura replied. A minute later, the gate opened slightly letting Sakura in and a maid had waited her.

"This way miss":Syaoran paced around the back terrace. He couldn't believe Ying Fa finally approached him first. He pinched his cheek slowly, it hurts, it wasn't a dream, Ying Fa's here to meet him.

"Excuse me master, Miss Zhang is here." The maid said.

Syaoran turned over and saw Ying Fa, as beautiful as ever. Even though a mist of sadness covered her dark blue orbs.

"Miss Zhang, it's a pleasure to have you here." Syaoran kissed her cheek gently. An electrifying feeling swarmed all over Sakura's body.

"I apologize if I have interrupted your day Mr. Li."

"No, not at all." Syaoran gestured her to sit on the exact same bench when she first heard and understood his real feeling.

After seated herself uncomfortably, Sakura couldn't help to feel very nervous. It was hard enough imagining herself doing this thing and yet, it was much more difficult when she's supposed to be doing it for real.

The awkward situation continued for several minutes when Syaoran decided to open a conversation. "So, what do I owe you for this visit?"

But just before Sakura could answer, Shiao Chin came towards them. "Excuse me Sir, Miss, what would you like to drink?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura patiently, waiting for her answer.

"Hmm… A cup of tea would be nice."

Shiao Chin nodded in understanding but Sakura could see that she was examining her carefully, so she shifted uncomfortably.

"Well then just give me the same as hers, thank you Shiao Chin."

After Shiao Chin disappeared behind the door, Syaoran returned his attention to Sakura again. She took a deep breath and started talking. "I do have purposes coming here."

"Would you mind sharing it with me?"

Sakura closed her eyes momentarily. "Honestly, I don't know how to tell you this. I just want you to know that it's also very hard for me."

Syaoran's face became concern. "It seems very important. Please do tell me, if you need any help, I'm willing to help you anytime."

Sakura shook her head slightly. "No, I don't need any help, thanks anyway. It's… it's about me…"

To Sakura's surprise, Syaoran took her hands and stroked them gently. Without saying anything, Sakura could feel all his attention and care.

"I'm going back to French, forever."

Sakura could feel Syaoran had stopped caressing her hands. She didn't have any courage to look at his face so instead she looked straightly towards his huge backyard. To the cherry blossom tree she had planted with his permission. It had grown bigger from the last time she saw it.

"Are… are you, are you serious? But why?"

And when Sakura saw his face, she was closed to tears. His eyes, his strong amber eyes that usually gave her a chill with his intense look, now had covered with dark mist of sadness, desperation, and hurt. She was speechless. She couldn't find any words at all. She even couldn't find her senses anymore. So she just hugged him, hugged him tightly like she never wanted to let him go.

Syaoran was very surprised. He was also lost for words. All he could think about was her scent tinkling his nose. Her body was melted with his. He could only return her hug with all his might.

That moment, nor of them cared about what happened in the world. The time was stopped for them. They just wanted to savor each other, devouring all their feelings that had been banned by they didn't even know who.

Syaoran released their hug gently. He looked closely to her face, absorbing her soul from her orbs. Suddenly, he felt like he knew her before. Her presence felt familiar to him, but he couldn't find out whom. "I think I loved you before I even met you. Your presence seems familiar to me. Is this what they called fate?"

Sakura could only smile. "I don't know what you-"

But her words were cut by his lips. Sakura was so much in shock that she didn't even move. But just like before, her senses were not there anymore. All she could feel was his caress, and nothing mattered anymore. She kissed him back with all the love she had inside. This is for the last time. I will never see him again in my life.

to be continued

AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it's kinda short but I need it to burn my spirit first. Well, don't forget to review guys, ya'll the best!


End file.
